The Price For Being
by Team GEMINI
Summary: This is the story that is made up for one shots xYuki has made. Feel free to leave a request, she usually adds them in subtly. ; Read and review, cause xYuki's stories are HAWT! Seriously, read em. They're good. -3- Some are Angsty, but still good reads.
1. Angels Can't Love Devils

**The Price For Being**

By : xYuki

Posted By : General Wolf

* * *

Angels Can't love Devils

* * *

I watched you from a far. I watched you love someone else so endlessly. I watched you get your heart crushed silently. I watched you sleeping beside me.

So many things can run through one's mind when they sleep with a_ friend's_ lover behind their back. Will we get caught? Will we ever stop this adultery? Will we fall in love? My thoughts ranged variously between those depending on the situation.

You were so serine in your sleep. I brush your hair gently, you flinch at my touch but ease soon after. Your eyes had shed so many tears not to long ago, but yet here you are sleeping soundly next to me. I lean in kissing you softly on the lips. Your arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer, my heart pangs. Right this moment, you are either dreaming of me, or her. You're dreaming of her.

* * *

Morning came to soon, and here we are unmoving just staring into each other's eyes. Brown stared into blue, and blue into brown. You reach out to touch me, but I flinch and move away, my eyes shying away from you.

"I'm glad you feel better." I murmured pulling the covers closer to my body. You sighed and tried to pull me closer, but I resist. "Look, what happened..."

"I don't regret it." you said. My body shook as your arms wrapped around me embracing me, pulling me closer, engulfing me. You smile at me gently and closed your eyes.

Today we missed school. I wonder if anyone noticed you were gone? My absence in class is frequent, so people won't miss me much. Actually I don't think anyone would miss me in that class.

* * *

The next day, we arrive to class with each other. Of course the first one to greet you was her. Honestly I wonder why she tries to act so nice to you, pretending that her rejection didn't in fact happen. Such injustice boils my blood, but my grin grew as you greeted her court and moved on. You left her speechless, as well as everyone else. I'm starting to enjoy this.

For the rest of the hour all I could do was smirk, as I stared at you. The sound of the bell caught both of our attentions as we looked up at the clock.

"Let's go, Eva." you said out loud. Pausing you looked back at me with grin. I felt a swell of pride, but fear also dwelled. This small bit of happiness you are giving me might just be a facade that will vanish in a matter of days. Please let it last.

"Set-chan..." she calls out. Her eyes earning for your careful watch just like before. To bad, you missed your chance. "Can we talk?" you pleaded quietly. Your eyes steeled as you open your mouth, you close it instantly and smiled.

"There is nothing to talk about, Ojou-sama. I stepped out of line, and for that I am sorry. I asked to much, so now I have one final request. Forget my feelings for you." you paused and looked at me. "But I must be off. Eva, shall we?" You beaconed me your voice soft and tender extending your hand towards me.

"Heh." I laugh as I walked over to your side, giving Konoka victorious grin. Guilt. I couldn't help but feel guilty now. You were in love with her. She was in love with you. I _am_ in love with you. Such a bitter love triangle we've entered.

Unsuspectingly you grabbed my hand and intertwine our fingers and pull me forward and lead us out of class. Your hand was warm and comforting, unlike mine. Cold and unnerving. How can you hold my hand so easily?

We were like an angel and devil. Two forces on either side. This was all to good, to good to be true. Your eyes were distant, I knew you were crying inside and I held on tighter because of that. I want to be the one to heal your wound, but is it alright for me to?

* * *

Another night of angst and hurt spent together under my covers. I wonder how can something so wrong, feel so right? Your heart belongs to her, but your body belongs to me... but I know at sometime she to owned both your heart and body. Can I really claim something that was already claimed?

Tonight was no different then the night before, and the night before that. It was the exact same thing since you ended up on my door step your face streaked with tears, your heart broken in two. Our first kiss was labored and strained. Lips pressed together in a soft passion, but yet forced. You were seeking condolence from one who was similar to you. Alone in the world.

* * *

We sat under the shade of the world tree. One month has passed since you first ended up at my door. And since then your heart still remained loyal to her. Time and time again, she would come up to you pleading for you to come back, but you look at me with that same tender smile and refuse to return. _Why?_

This mockery of a relationship we share is an eye sore to everyone. Until now no one sympathized for you, their words of encouragement only for that princess. Have they no shame? Have they no common sense? You were not at fault, she was... but your heart is to loyal and you condemn yourself to believe their words as punishment.

You held my hand and pull me closer into your body. You whisper a sweet nothing into my ear, and yet that is all it will ever be. Your words are that of an angel's words to an apathetic devil. They reach me, but I refuse to acknowledge it. Honestly why should I? You don't love me the way I love you. So why should I? _Answer me..._

"When is this going to end?" I ask you quietly, fighting back the tears. My heart pleading to spend a few more precious moments with you.

"What do you mean?" you asked me.

"You'll go back to her eventually, and you'll leave me behind. Just tell me when, and I'll brace myself." I replied. The pounding in my heart resounds in my ears loudly. My mind screaming all the words I want to say, but my mouth filters everything out.

"I... I won't leave you." you proclaimed your eyes earnest, but your heart denying.

"You are an angel, I am a devil. Angels can't love devils. Simple as that." I said steeling my heart away from you.

"But, Evangeline... I'm not an angel." you reply softly into my ear.

* * *

I DID NOT EDIT THIS!

Small one shot I came up with. :) I was writing it in my English class as a way to waste time. This will be a series of one shots, and pairings will vary. This first one shot is a EvaSetsu story. I don't know why, but I'm really starting to like it. XD

Anyways, I will take request for this. Name a pairing and I shall write it. Only ones I refuse to write are NegixAnyone and that includes anything with Kotaro... cause I cannot write hetero fanfictions... well for Negima anyways. XD I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry.

Things I will accept for example:

AsuZazei (I seriously mean it. Any couple be it crack or not. XD)

KonoSetsu

MakieMana

... and so the list can go on. Just drop a review for a one shot you might want to see, and I'll work on it as fast as I can. XD

This story has 1337 words. Total WIN! XD

(P.s - Negima live action is almost subbed)


	2. Closure

**The Price For Being**

By : xYuki

Posted By : Kimusume

* * *

**Closure**

* * *

My heart pounded so loudly as I watched silently, my voice completely gone. Konoka stood beside me screaming in horror as she watched in horror as her lover and protector get shot down from the air by a spear of ice.

"Setsuna!" your voice rang out clearly as you ran to your friend's side. The air born warrior struggled to pull the spear like obstacle that was lodged well in her sternum and exited through her back right between her white wings. Blood escaping her falling body.

Konoka's tears and screams where heart wrenching to hear. I wanted to make her stop, but the pain coursing through her delicate body was something I could not compare.

You swung your sword down into the ground, plunging it deeply into the Earth like Excalibur in Bear Rock. Setsuna had pulled the ridged spear out of her body with a pained scream. Her wings crumpled and the bones broke against the wind and her white feathers flew off wildly leaving a white flurry in their wake. You raced to her and caught her just before impact.

Our classmates staved off our enemies as you raced back towards us with Setsuna cradled in your arms. Her large wings gave you a bit of a hassle but you beared with it wordlessly. I wrapped my arms around the frantic Konoka and held her close so she wouldn't run to you.

There was so much blood spilling out, your clothes where drenched with the dark fluid. You were fighting tears as you gave Setsuna's struggling form gently over to Konoka. The two embraced each other lovingly. Setsuna tried to speak but only a small gurgle could be heard as blood trickled down her mouth and began to slowly fill her lungs. She mouthed something I couldn't understand, but Konoka replied immediately.

"_I love you to."_

Fear shook my body as I turned to look at you. Our eyes, we stood there unmoving. Setsuna was our strongest hand to hand fighter and look at how fast she was downed. In one instant you could be standing beside me and the next you'll be gone forever, I don't think I can handle that.

Konoka's sobs were silenced as she held onto Setsuna's form gently. We all remained silent waiting for something to happen. You screamed and ran back to your sword. You were in a blind rage-

_-and then I lost you to._

* * *

Our battle against the demons took everything we had. Negi-sensei had lost his right eye, Mana had gotten a few badly broken bones, Mana recived a few nicks and scrapes, Ku Fei had lost a lot of blood, but she made it with the help of Konoka's healing magic. Though she healed everyone, her eyes were hallow. No one voiced out their concerns for the lost princess... least not yet, now was not that time.

Eventually we all wandered back to Mahora Academy, even though we all graduated we returned. This was the place where we were all thrown together. This was where all of our good happy times.

Konoka's grandfather had let us stay, but we couldn't go back to our dorms, seeing as how they were already occupied. We opted to just stay in the classroom of 3-A, this room was probably the only place we'd feel comfortable. It had held so much meaning to all of us. We all needed a place to call special just to mend out wounds and this was it.

Time passed at a snails pase in this room. I looked around and soaked in the dreary scenery of our once energetic class. We were all broken. We had lost two of our classmates, comrades, friends... I noticed that Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna where crowding around a mentally distraught Konoka. The poor girl had been hit the hardest from all of us...

The loss of her best friend, and lover was just to much for her to handle. We were all worried for her. If this keeps up she could end up having a miscarriage, and that was something we all couldn't allow to happen. The poor girl had lost so much already, we couldn't possibly let her lose her baby...

My eyes strayed away from the painful site before me and looked towards Mana. At one point in time Mana must have had feelings for the young swordsman, but never voiced out her feelings. She most likely knew she was in no comparison against the lovely brunette.

I walked over to her put a smile on my face and ask, "How are you?" That question was one I did not expect. Curse my inability to ask a proper question at times like these. Small talk just didn't cut it.

"Great way to word things huh?" she replied not looking up from her gun. "But I guess I've been better."

"Yea..."

"She's really gone isn't she?" she asked me her eyes squinting as if trying to hide the pain she felt.

"Ya..." I replied quietly. Our eyes were set downcast, hearts heavy, body aching, and tired. "Will you-"

"-I'll be fine." she interrupted. I guess she wants me to drop the conversation.

* * *

Everyone passed out on their old seats, Konoka sleep on her lover's old seat still crying even in her sleep. I stood up and head outside to take a small walk. The sounds of someone's sobbing catch my ear as I race over silently. I stop in my tracts and hide.

Before me Tatsumiya Mana leaned against the wall crying. She repeated profanity after profanity curing Konoe Setsuna and her death. The dark skinned girl who worked alongside the powerful swordsman held herself trembling as she whispered the other girl's name softly.

"Se...tsu... na..." she whimpered. Her body shook as new tears emerged.

I stood there unmoving just watching silently. _'You should be sharing your pain with everyone else.'_ I thought stepping back slowly and headed back to the classroom so she could be alone.

* * *

The sound of the doors opening arose everyone from their uneasy dreams. A girl with long pigtailed hair adorning the school uniform took a few steps into the class still not noticing us. Everyone slowly started to gain focus around them, as well as the girl. We all looked at her and she at us. Waiting we all remained silent until she made her move.

"Who are you people!?" she exclaimed throwing her hands on her head and panicked. We all laughed at her with heavy hearts.

"Hannah, why are you shouting so early in the morning?" another girl entered the room but she immediately took notice of us. She jumped up in surprised but bowed down. "O-Ohiyo..." she mumbled quietly.

The two were painful to watch. This was to soon, _way _to soon.

"Ah, just as I suspected. Hannah-kun, Fuuko-kun, your morning class has been cancelled due to a small emergency. Please turn to your dorm or do what ever you wish till your next class." Takahata said as he entered the classroom. His eyes were baggy, he had obviously been up all night.

"Hai, Sensei." the two replied. The girl named Hannah grabbed Fuuko's hand and dragged the girl out of the class in a blinding speed.

"Those girls, honestly..." Takahata murmured sadly.

"Just like old times... huh?" Konoka quipped quietly as she leaned back on Setsuna's old chair and placed a hand on her belly which was in its second trimester. Her eyes were heavy and her face looked like she had never smiled once in her life. "Everything will be alright, right Iincho?" she asked me her eyes unmoving.

"Y-Yeah, it'll be alright."

_Lies it won't be alright._

* * *

Time passed by slowly for all of us. College felt rather empty now. I sat in my Literature class with a bored look on my face and tapped my pencil against my paper. The seat beside me was empty, as it has always been since _you _left me.

_Asuna_

As of late I've been spending my time with Mana. We some how filled the void of our dearly departed friends, but no matter how we act on the outside our hearts still crave for them.

Konoka's been doing a little better, she herself was seen with Evangeline on countless occasions laughing away. She had had her baby girl not to long ago, when she held her for the first time the proud mother burst out into tears whispering her lover's name over and over. The little baby was the perfect mixture of her and Setsuna's features. Konoka's nose, Setsuna's eyes, and oddly enough a mixture of their hair was evident. She had slight brown hair and a few black streaks here and there.

How Setsuna and Konona even conceived was beyond me, but my sources tell me Evangeline had a helping hand in the little miracle.

Speaking of Evangeline I heard a few rumors that she and Konoka might hook up. I highly doubt it. Honestly the two seem to be more of a mother and daughter. Rumors these days... _bakabakashi_.

I stopped by Mana's shrine to pay a visit. We both sat down and had a nice conversation and after that I left. These small talks with her are really helping me get through the fact I lost you, and not a single day has gone by when I haven't shed a tear over you.

_I love you_. I wish I could have said that before you were cruelly ripped away from me. I wish I followed Konoka's example and said it before you left me... alone. _Asuna, I miss you._

Wandering the streets I ran into Nodoka and Yue at a local bookstore. I waved at them and we had coffee. After that we went our separate ways. It was nice to see them again, even though we weren't really close it still felt nice to see an old face. Also I had confirmed that the two were in fact dating now, I never saw that one coming. I had always thought they were both in love with Negi... at one point in time I guess.

_Asuna..._

Curses there I go again. Thinking of you out of randomness. A smile tinged on my face as I recalled an argument we had over what Konoka and Setsuna should name their baby when it was born.

Setsuna's nervous laughter and Konoka's beaming smile left a warm feeling. The two were perfect for each other. From strangers, to friends, to partners and lovers. Setsuna devoted her life to Konoka's happiness, and to Konoka that happiness was Setsuna. It was a whirling endless circle of unmeasurable love between the two. Love like theirs was a one in a billion, no... their love was something no one else can even come close to understanding. Such a happy family.

My cell phone rang snapping me out of my musings. I quickly grabbed it from my pocket and flipped it open. I had received a text from the girl I was just thinking about. Konoka told me to come over to her place, it sounded urgent so I made my way quickly.

I arrived at Konoka's house on campus, and was surprised by everyone. Shooting a curious look at the brunette my heart melted at the sight of the next Konoe heir.

"I finally decided on a name." Konoka said as she tapped her baby's nose with a smile.

"Oh?"

"Yea..." pausing she gave her baby a small kiss on the forehead earning her a round of 'aw' from our friends. "Makoto Asuna Sakurazaki Konoe." Konoka said proudly as she looked at the constant reminder of her lover's love for her.

"Y-You're going to name her after..." I began to choke up. A hand rested on my shoulder and turning quickly I saw it was just Mana. A small nod from her gave me the courage to stop crying. Wiping away the tears that had formed, I looked at the beautiful brunette before me with a large smile. "Thank you, Konoka."

"Mmhmm." she hummed as she held onto Makoto's hand. The tiny tot looked at her mother with a smile that could only rival her mother's.

"That pony tail really looks cute on her!" Kazumi commented as she pulled out her camera and took a few snap shots of the Konoe duo. "Chiu-chan don't you agree?" Kazumi asked the girl beside her.

"Yea, real cute." she replied with a soft smile. "And stop calling me Chiu."

"Never."

Sighing Chisame punched Kazumi gently on the arm and wrapped her arm around it. "Say something, and I'll make you regret it." Kazumi laughed nervously as Chisame's hold got tighter.

Everyone was here, we were all laughing, but we were still masking our pain for our loss. We'll make it through some how. I know we all will.

"Place your bets on who'll get drunk first!" Evangeline called out as she took her place beside Konoka and Makoto. She poked the baby's cheek smiling and getting a muffled growl from the little girl. "Don't worry I'll make sure, Mommy doesn't drink anything."

"Mommy?!" everyone exclaimed at the small blonde.

"Hm, I like the sound of that." Konoka giggled as she wrapped an arm around Evangeline's neck and pulled her closer.

"Y-Yea, don't get used to it." Evangeline said with a blush on her face. She wasn't struggling against Konoka's hold but instead relaxed into it.

"Whoa, what's going on between you to?" Haruna asked her eyes waved in inquisition. She held her pen and notepad ready to take notes and draw something.

Evangeline scoffed at the girl biting her lower lip. "Konoka adopted me... sorta." the blonde replied quietly blush still evident on her face. We all had our mouths open at Evangeline's information, but we all began to laugh. Things were starting to feel normal again.

* * *

The small party we had at Konoka's house was short lived. Everyone had things to do in the morning, but today was something special. Tomorrow's plans held little significance. I walked around with a smile on my face at the fond memory I just made with all my friends.

"Things are starting to feel right again huh?" I heard a low soothing voice ask.

"Yea, but I'm still so jealous of Konoka." I replied rather darkly. Once again a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"You never told her you loved her did you, Ayaka?" Mana asked me her voice becoming a low whisper. A tear rolled down my cheek as I shook my head.

"I never told her, but she knew." I replied. "How about you and Setsuna?"

"That idiot had a one track mind. It was always Ojou-sama for her. Why ruin a good thing ya' know?" Mana laughed sadly. "She was my best friend, and I know why Konoka loves her so much. Setsuna was just something else."

"Hm, Asuna was to." I said a smile on my face. "But oddly enough... I'm starting to think of you as my best friend."

Mana smiled at me with a nod. "Same here." Pulling me closer Mana wrapped an arm around me. We looked almost like lovers taking a midnight stroll, but to us this was just... _closure._

* * *

Thank you to those that reviewed! I should have mentioned one thing for the request... I will probably write it is... you ask nicely. ;3 So those who asked nicely got their request on this little one. XD Its all jammed but its all there.

Also to the person who asked for Aya/Mana, this one was for you... 0.o I just failed horribly. I started this as a KonoSetsu, AyaAsu story and I tried to change it to ManaAya... but I just couldn't do it. :X Sorry but I tried.

For those who asked nicely your one shots will come up eventually. -3- I'm working very hard on them so keep a look out for your request! (I'll do the ones with the most request first and slowly work my way around)

I've been thinking of maybe doing a sequel to this. I wanna see where Makoto's character will turn up. So review if you think I should!

**I WILL SAY THIS AT LEAST ONCE EVERY NOW AND THEN. I WILL NOT DO NEGI x ANYONE.**

Keep the reviews coming! They give me ideas. XDAlso make sure to ask nicely for your request! I'll catch note of it more. -3- You know how we Japanese **LOVE** our manners.

* * *

P.s - this was not edited. :X


	3. Closure Happy Material

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki

Posted By Kimusume

* * *

**Closure**

_( Happy Material )_

* * *

My heart pounded so loudly as I watched silently, my voice completely gone. Konoka stood beside me cheering as she watched in her lover and protector strike down a rather over sized pigeon demon in one swing.

"Setsuna, behind you!" your voice rang out clearly as you ran to your friend's side. The air born warrior had hit by a sneak attack and impaled by a large ice spear. She was struggling to pull the spear like obstacle that was lodged well in her right shoulder and exited through her, piercing her right wing. With the protruding weapon inside of her, flying let alone staying in an upright position was impossible and she was losing altitude fast.

Konoka's cried out in worry for her lover, it was heart wrenching to hear. I had no right to make any comments, she was worried about the love of her life... and so was I. I wanted to make my voice heard as well.

You swung your sword down into the ground, plunging it deeply into the Earth like Excalibur in Bear Rock. Setsuna had pulled the ridged spear out of her body with a pained scream. Her wings crumpled and the bones broke against the wind and her white feathers flew off wildly leaving a white flurry in their wake. You raced to her and caught her just before impact.

Our classmates staved off our enemies as you raced back towards us with a reluctant Setsuna cradled in your arms. Her large wings gave you a bit of a hassle but you beared with it wordlessly. I wrapped my arms around the frantic Konoka and held her close so she wouldn't run to you.

"I can still fight!" Setsuna yelled as she tried to release herself from you, but you held on tighter getting slapped by her battered white wings constantly. "Let me go!"

"Baka!"

There was so much blood spilling out, your clothes where drenched with the dark fluid. You were fighting the urge to slap the winged girl for her stubbornness, you handed her struggling form gently over to Konoka. The two embraced each other lovingly, whilst being careful of the other's injuries. Setsuna tried to speak but Konoka did not allow her to. The young healer looked at her partner with a frown as she recited an incantation. Noticing what the healer was doing, Setsuna mouthed something I couldn't understand, but Konoka replied immediately.

"_I love you to."_

Fear shook my body as I turned to look at you. Our eyes met, we stood there unmoving. Setsuna was our strongest hand to hand fighter and look at how fast she was downed. In one instant you could be standing beside me and the next you'll be gone forever, I don't think I can handle that.

Konoka went silent as she held onto Setsuna's form gently. "Becareful ok?" she asked quietly holding back her tears. Setsuna embraced her and placed a gentle kiss on the beautiful healer.

"I'll be ok." Setsuna reassured her. "Please, don't use to much of your magic. I don't want you to get hurt." Smiling Setsuna placed a hand on Konoka's stomach making the girl giggle.

"Always the protector." Konoka teased with a shake of her head. "Now go!" she commanded pointing to the battle field proudly. She had no doubt Setsuna would come back to her, but I on the other hand... was hesitant.

"Yes, Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted proudly with a salute, "Asuna, iko?" Asuna nodded as they both ran back to the battle field. Setsuna ran a little slower then Asuna just to gain some lift and when she did, she began to fly. She flew low to the ground beside Asuna and flew passed her sword grabbing it in the process.

She then flew high up into the air, feeling a new found energy. "Hyakuretsuoukazan!" she cried. The attack had brought down many foes that Asuna was holding back.

"Good job! Try not almost hitting me next time!" Asuna screamed with tears in her eyes as she pulled herself up from the demon's corpses. "Eww!!" she groaned as she placed her hand right into a demon's chest cavity.

"Sorry." Setsuna mumbled as she descended down beside Asuna. "They just keep coming don't they?" she asked as she slashed at the air, cleaning off Yuunagi.

"Wait, why aren't you using your pactio?" Asuna inquired.

"My pactio drains Kono-chan's magical power. It will tire her if I go all out." Setsuna replied. Asuna nodded in understanding at Setsuna's explanation.

"Let's finish these guys off. They seem to be retreating." Asuna said confidently as she swung her sword into the air.

* * *

Our battle against the demons took almost everything we had. Negi-sensei had lost a good chunk of his hair, Mana had gotten a few nicks and scraps, Kaede came out with nothing but a small bump on the head, Ku Fei had broken her hand, but it was quickly repaired with the help of Konoka's healing magic.

Eventually we all wandered back to Mahora Academy, even though we all graduated we returned. This was the place where we were all thrown together. This was where all of our good happy times.

Konoka's grandfather had let us stay, but we couldn't go back to our dorms, seeing as how they were already occupied. We opted to just stay in the classroom of 3-A, this room was probably the only place we'd feel comfortable. It had held so much meaning to all of us. We all needed a place to call special just to mend out wounds and this was it.

* * *

Time passed in a flash within this room. I looked around and soaked in the cheery scenery of our energetic class. We were all exuberant. We had protected our school, and came out victoriously. I noticed that Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna where crowding around a giddy Konoka. The poor girl was getting mobbed by our classmates just for a chance to rub her belly and feel the small life form growing within her. Setsuna watched their shenanigans silently with a soft smile as she massaged her right shoulder, still feeling the muscles stiffening due to her injuries.

We were all worried about Konoka coming with us, but with Setsuna around we knew she would have been ok. Though... the worry still never left, anything could have happened on the battle field.

My eyes strayed away from the happy sight before me and looked towards Mana. At one point in time Mana must have had feelings for the young swordsman, but never voiced out her feelings. She most likely knew she was in no comparison against the lovely brunette.

I walked over to her put a smile on my face and ask, "How are you?" That question was one I did not expect. Curse my inability to ask a proper question at times like these. Small talk just didn't cut it. I wanted to have fun with everyone else...

"Not to good with talking huh?" she asked me not looking up from her rifle. "But I guess I'm not really one to talk. I've been better I guess."

"Yea..."

"..." she remained silent. I could never comunicate with the silent types, maybe that's also why Setsuna and I aren't that close.

"Ya so..." I said quietly.. "Will you-"

"-I'll be fine." she interrupted. I guess she wants me to drop the conversation.

* * *

Everyone eventually passed out on their old seats, Konoka sound asleep cradled Setsuna's protective arms with the warrior's wings wrapped around keeping her warm. It was times like that I really envied the princess. I stood up and head outside to take a small walk. The sounds of someone's sobbing catch my ear as I race over silently. I stop in my tracts and hide.

Before me Tatsumiya Mana leaned against the wall crying. She repeated profanity after profanity cursing Konoe Setsuna. The dark skinned girl who worked alongside the powerful swordsman held herself trembling as she whispered the other girl's name softly. She really must have loved her.

"Se...tsu... na..." she whimpered. Her body shook as new tears emerged.

I stood there unmoving just watching silently. _'You should be with everyone else, laughing...'_ I thought stepping back slowly and headed back to the classroom so she could be alone.

* * *

The sound of the doors opening arose everyone from their uneasy dreams. A girl with long dark pigtailed hair adorning the school uniform took a few steps into the class still not noticing us. Everyone slowly started to gain focus around them, as well as the girl. We all looked at her and she at us. Waiting we all remained silent until she made her move.

"Who are you people!?" she exclaimed throwing her hands on her head and panicked. We all laughed at her.

"Hannah, why are you shouting so early in the morning?" another girl entered the room but she immediately took notice of us. She jumped up in surprised but bowed down, her red hair in a right sided pony tail bobbed in the process of her bow. "O-Ohiyo..." she mumbled quietly.

The two were entertaining to watch. They were so much like Asuna and Setsuna, only reversed. It was kind of cute.

"Ah, just as I suspected. Hannah-kun, Fuuko-kun, your morning class has been cancelled due to a small emergency. Please turn to your dorm or do what ever you wish till your next class." Takahata said as he entered the classroom. His eyes were baggy, he had obviously been up all night, as to why we don't know.

"Hai, Sensei." the two replied. The girl named Hannah grabbed Fuuko's hand and dragged the girl out of the class in a blinding speed.

"Those girls, honestly..." Takahata murmured sadly.

"Just like old times... huh?" Konoka quipped quietly as she leaned back into Setsuna's old chair and placed a hand on her belly which was in its second trimester. Her eyes were hazy and her face nostalic. "It feels like time is repeating itself in some what neh, Set-chan?" she asked her lover who was leaning on the desk.

The warrior smiled as she placed a hand on Konoka's head. "Hm, I don't know about that." She said staring at the open door. "This class is one of a kind." she added quietly earning a nod from the happy princess.

"Set-chan to cool!" Konoka screamed as she threw her arms around Setsuna's waist and nuzzled into her stomach. She stopped moving but held on tighter as she said, "Set-chan... you need a shower."

"Shut up."

* * *

Time passed by quickly for all of us. College felt rather fulfilling now. I sat in my Literature class with a bored look on my face and tapped my pencil against my paper. The seat you usually took beside me was empty today, so I had no one to talk to.

_Asuna_

As of late I've been spending quite a bit of my time with Mana. I think I've been doing so just to make you jealous. Horrible thing to do I know, but seeing your flustered face as I entered the dorm after a visit was always something I looked forward to.

Konoka's been busier then ever now. She had, had her baby girl not to long ago, but she also sent Setsuna to the hospital with broken hand and a dislocated arm, but that isn't really important. Their little baby girl was the perfect mixture of both her and Setsuna's features. Konoka's nose, Setsuna's eyes, and oddly enough a mixture of their hair was evident. She had light brown hair and a few black streaks here and there.

How Setsuna and Konona even conceived was beyond me, but my sources tell me Evangeline had a helping hand in the little miracle. I knew deep down Evangeline wasn't so bad. She's just a lonely little child at heart earning for someone to hold her.

Speaking of Evangeline I heard a few rumors that she and Konoka were having an affair. I _highly_ doubt it. Konoka's to all over Setsuna for that to be true. Honestly the two seem to be more of a mother and daughter. Rumors these days... _bakabakashi_.

* * *

I stopped by Mana's shrine to pay a visit. We both sat down and had a nice conversation and after that I left. These small talks with her are so different from the conversations we have, and not a single day has gone by that I regret ever confessing to you. Though I think we argue more, but we also make up faster. It's a nice feeling.

_I love you_. I wish I could have said that sooner. For if I had, I would have been much happier back then. But I_ am_ glad I didn't follow Konoka's example and forced you to marry me instead of confessing my hearts true desire. _Asuna, I feel really lucky right now._

Wandering the streets I ran into Nodoka and Yue at a local bookstore. I waved at them and we had coffee. After that we went our separate ways. It was nice to see them again, even though we weren't really close it still felt nice to see an old face. Also I had accidentally confirmed that the two were in fact dating now, I never saw that one coming. I had always thought they were both in love with Negi... at one point in time I guess.

_Asuna..._

Curses there I go again. Thinking of you out of randomness. A smile tinged on my face as I recalled an argument we had over what Konoka and Setsuna should name their baby when it was born.

Setsuna's nervous laughter and Konoka's beaming smile left a warm feeling. The two were perfect for each other. From strangers, to friends, to partners and lovers. Setsuna devoted her life to Konoka's happiness, and to Konoka that happiness was Setsuna. It was a whirling and endless circle of unmeasurable love between the two. Love like theirs was a one in a billion, no... their love was something no one else can even come close to understanding. Such a happy family.

My cell phone rang snapping me out of my musings. I quickly grabbed it from my pocket and flipped it open. I had received a text from the girl I was just thinking about. Konoka told me to come over to her place, it sounded urgent so I made my way quickly.

* * *

I arrived at Konoka's house on campus, and was surprised by everyone. Shooting a curious look at the brunette my heart melted at the sight of the next Konoe heir with her mother and... father?

"I finally decided on a name." Konoka said as she tapped her baby's nose with a smile. Setsuna stood behind Konoka leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Oh?"

"Yea..." pausing she gave her baby a small kiss on the forehead earning her a round of 'aw' from our friends. "Makoto Asuka Sakurazaki Konoe." Konoka said proudly as she looked at the constant reminder of her lover's love for her.

"You're going to name her after..." I held back a laugh. A hand rested on my shoulder and turning quickly I saw it was just Mana. A small nod from her gave me the courage to burst out laughing. Asuna roared at me and made her way towards me throwing her hands up into the arm and putting me into a choke hold. Wiping away the tears that had formed, I looked at the beautiful brunette before me with a large smile. "Thank you, Konoka. I'm surprised you still remembered that argument."

"Un, of course I would. You two just started yelling at each other and then confessed out of no where. How could I forget?" she said giggling as she held onto Makoto's tiny hand. The tiny tot looked at her mother with a smile that could only rival her mother's. Setsuna felt a swell of pride as she watched her princess and her daughter interact.

'_My life... finally has a meaning.'_ Setsuna thought as she continued to watch wordlessly.

"Set-chan, stop standing over there and sit with us!" Konoka huffed as she held onto little Makoto who seemed to be beaconing for the other half of her genetic code. Setsuna tried to resist, saying it wasn't right for her to, but the sound of Makoto's cute little gurgle won the battle. "You know, I really wish you'd stop saying you're beneath me. We're married, we have a daughter, get used to it. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Old habits die hard?" Setsuna said trying to get out of Konoka's status lecture. The two began bickering, with Makoto backing Konoka up. "Oh not you to!" Setsuna groaned as she grabbed hold of her daughter's hand shaking it playfully.

"That pony tail really looks cute on her!" Kazumi commented as she pulled out her Polaroid camera and took a few snap shots of the Konoe trio. Makoto had her hair up like Asuna's with cute pink ribbons fastening them. "Chiu-chan don't you agree?" Kazumi asked the girl beside her with a big smile.

"Yea, real cute." she replied with a soft smile. "And stop calling me Chiu!"

"Never." Kazumi replied with a smirk.

Sighing Chisame punched Kazumi gently on the arm and wrapped her arm around it. "Say something, and I'll make you regret it." Kazumi laughed nervously as Chisame's hold got tighter.

Everyone was here, we were all laughing, this was a perfect moment. We will all make it through some how. I know we all will.

The door slammed open catching everyone's attention. Evangeline walked in with Chachamaru in tow. "Place your bets on who'll get drunk first!" Evangeline called out as she took her place beside Konoka, Makoto, and Setsuna. She poked the baby's cheek smiling and getting a muffled growl from the little girl. "Don't worry I'll make sure, Mommy doesn't drink anything."

"Mommy?!" everyone exclaimed at the small blonde.

"Hm, I like the sound of that." Konoka giggled, handing Makoto over to Setsuna and wrapped an arm around Evangeline's neck and pulled her closer. Makoto grabbed hold of Setsuna's hair and began yanking at it causing the samurai to yelp.

"Gah!" Setsuna groaned in pain as Makoto somehow punched her eye.

"Y-Yea, don't get used to it." Evangeline said with a blush on her face. She wasn't struggling against Konoka's hold but instead relaxed into it. Everyone ignored Setsuna's cries for help and focused on the vampire and the princess.

"Whoa, what's going on between you to?" Haruna asked her eyes waved in inquisition. She held her pen and notepad ready to take notes and draw something.

Evangeline scoffed at the girl biting her lower lip. "Konoka adopted me... sort of." the blonde replied quietly blush still evident on her face. We all had our mouths open at Evangeline's information, but we all began to laugh. Things were starting to feel normal again.

"Save me!" Setsuna pleaded as Makoto continued to pull on her hair relentlessly.

* * *

The small party we had at Konoka's house was not short lived. Everyone had things to do in the morning, but today was something special. Tomorrow's plans held little significance. I walked around with a smile on my face at the fond memory I just made with all my friends.

"Things are starting to feel more lively huh?" I heard a husky voice ask me.

"Yea, but I'm still so jealous of Konoka." I replied rather darkly. Once again a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Why are you jealous, Ayaka?" you asked me your voice becoming a low hushed whisper. You wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer. A happy tear rolled down my cheek as I shook my head.

"She's living the perfect life..." I replied quietly. "She's happily married to someone who would give her life away to keep her safe. An adorable daughter... but what's going to happen to me? To us?"

"Heh, you aren't Konoka now are you?" You laughed teasingly, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Plus, Konoka's been through a lot, she deserves this small bit of happiness. As for you and me, well we're in no rush like them. They had to act as quickly as they could before the dean changed his mind remmeber?"

"Yea. I guess you're right..." I said a smile on my face, "for once."

You laughed at me with a nod. "Every idiot get something right at least once you know." you said looking into my eyes. I leaned forward and you captured my lips with yourown. Breaking the kiss you looked at me and said, "I love you."

"I love you to, Asuna." I confessed leaning into your chest. I wrapped my arms around you slowly and embrace you tightly. "That battle against those monsters... scared me. I thought I would have lost you. All these ideas came to mind as I watched you run towards the havoc."

You looked at me with wide eyes, unable to speak. You pulled me closer into a tight hug, it was almost suffocating. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I won't ever leave you."

"Promise?"

"Yea, I promise."

We held each other for a bit more, people walked by us and watched slightly but we paid no mind to them. It was just you and me in this world no one else mattered. I felt safe in your arms. Maybe this is how Konoka feels with Setsuna every time the warrior embraced her. If being in love feels this good, I don't _ever_ want to fall out of it.

Even though I think this way now, it's human nature to doubt things we don't understand. Even now I don't understand why it's you that makes my heart beat so fast, and I still don't know if I can trust your promise to stay by my side. You were a fighter deep down inside even if you don't want to be one, you are. And warriors aren't invincible, Setsuna was a prime example, but right here, right now I feel as if nothing can defeat us.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart." you whispered into my ear.

With a sigh of content I got the closure I needed to put the past behind me, and move on. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon, and that I know I can believe.

* * *

;D I felt like doing a happy version of this story. I felt bad for leaving Konoka as a widowed single mother. :(

Thank you for those who reviewed and made request! I'm working hard on those right now. ;3 I'm actually working on something that caught my eye. XD That'll come up sooner or later.

Tonikaku, keep those request coming! I find it really entertaining and uplifting to read them. :)

Concerning the Negima Live Action... I'm planning on maybe scrapping the project. x.x I'll sub the KonoSetsu moments but that's it. The last episode really killed it, I mean it was crap the moment Haruki left. -sighs- The stand in wasn't given any good lines (though they gave her **GREAT** camera angles), and the interaction between Konoka and Setsuna was null and void. A real ball buster in my opinion. :(

-misses Haruki-

Rawr, ja mate ne!


	4. The Price For Wrestling

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki (hopped up on medication)

and

Kimusume (On a chocolate recession)

* * *

**The Price For Wrestling**

* * *

"Asuna... could you please, not... jump around like that in front of my_ very_ impressionable daughter?" Setsuna pleaded as she watched her little 3 your old daughter absorb her aunt's idiotic behavior like a sponge.

"No Senior, I El Chupacabra Sephirothis Grandia, shall not yield to you!" El Chupacabra Sephirothis Grandia shouted as she struck a pose.

"Woot! Go Ero Super Cupboard Syphilis Grandma! Oh gosh what kind of name is that?!" Konoka exclaimed out in between her fits of laughter. Setsuna paled dramatically as she watched her wife, daughter, and best friend laugh away carelessly.

"I can't believe it." Setsuna groaned as she sunk back into the couch. She rubbed her temples as she averted her eyes from her family.

Quickly noticing her mother's growing disdain, Makoto trotted over to Setsuna, hopped on the couch climbing up onto Setsuna's lap. Then the little brown eyed girl smiled as she patted Setsuna's head chanting, "Pain, pain, go away! Pain, Pain, go away!" Unable to hold any malice towards the situation at hand, due to her daughter's innocence, Setsuna smiled as she brought her arms around the little girl. "Daddy better?" Makoto asked giggling as she felt Setsuna's cheek rub against her's.

"Yah, Daddy's all better. But promise Daddy one thing." Setsuna pleaded as she looked at her adorable little girl. "If you ever wish to become a Mexican masked wrestler... **please** don't ever tell me. I don't want to wake up and suddenly remembering my little girl is running around with a silly stage name like..." pausing Setsuna tried to think up a name.

"Ah! Mako-chan, your stage name should be-" Asuna began.

"**Don't**!" Setsuna shouted cutting off the red head.

"Cloudious Optimus Primus!" Konoka exclaimed as she pointed at her daughter along side Asuna who did the same gesture.

"I said don't!" Setsuna squealed as the she lost the little girl to the childish adults before her. "I swear if she gets permanently scared by this, I'm blaming it on you two!"

Makoto ran towards her mother and aunty with a big smile, grabbing onto a blanket on the bed near by, tied it around her neck and headed back to Konoka and Asuna.

"Ahahaha!" Makoto laughed gleefully as Asuna lifted her up high into the air. Setsuna couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her.

Konoka laughed gleefully as Setsuna caved into the merriment they were sharing and joined in. Grabbing Konoka by the waist and lifting her up, Setsuna placed her on her shoulder making the younger girl squeal in fright.

"Set-chan, put me down!" Konoka giggled as she punched Setsuna's back.

"Naw, I'm kinda likin' the view." Setsuna smirked as she patted Konoka's bottom. "Hm, you seem to be losing some tone there."

Konoka screamed as she grabbed onto Setsuna's shirt. "No way! My butt hasn't changed at all. You should get your eyes checked, Set-chan. Oh and if you're critisizing me, you should think about yourself for once. Your once solid abs are getting a little flabby." Konoka dueled back. Setsuna's eyebrow twitched as she pinched Konoka's behind. "Ow!"

"Unlike you, I keep up with my daily training. So my abs, and any other part of my perfectly built body, are as they should." Setsuna growled as she relished the feeling of Konoka's bare legs against her hand. The skilled warrior eyed her sexy wife carefully and took extra note of the girl's attire.

Konoka wore a pair of extremely short shorts, much like those from that awkward American film. Dukes of Hazzard was it? The one with Jessica what's her name. Anyways back to topic. Konoka's skimpy shorts, low cut shirt that ended at her midriff, and her hair up in a messy pony tail. The 20 something year old woman didn't look like the mother of a 3 year old little girl, mate of an exiled half demon, and heir of a powerful magician's association, but she looked like your regular _single_ college student out and about looking for some fun.

"Well I get all my exercise almost every night... with _you_." Konoka said seductively, running a finger up Setsuna's spine doing an odd circling motion every now and then.

"Okay you two, let's keep it PG 13. There's a 3 year old here." Asuna said butting in the very intimate couple.

Setsuna and Konoka laughed as they looked at each other. Placing the young healer on the ground carefully, Setsuna grabbed hold of Konoka's arm gently and caressed it with a strange longing in her eyes.

"Why is it that... you dress like a 1000yen hooker?" Setsuna questioned randomly, her eyes still staring at Konoka's perfect skin. Konoka blushed as she ran a finger down Setsuna's firm jaw line. Makoto stared at her parent's intently soaking in their actions. Asuna quickly covered the girl's eyes as Setsuna smirked at the brunette.

Konoka grinned as her eyes darted towards Asuna in a sly devilish way. "I'm pricier then that hot stuff." Konoka teased with a wink as she draped an arm around Setsuna's neck closing what ever gap was keeping them apart.

"Oh? That's really to bad. I only have a 1000 on me." Setsuna frowned as she pulled out the bill and waved it in front of Konoka tauntingly.

Konoka frowned at the bill and opened her eyes wide. "That's a 10,000 yen bill." Konoka stated as she stared at the bill following it with her eyes.

"Hm? I was sure it was 1000. Oh well, wanna go shopping?" Setsuna asked with a smile. Konoka nodded her head rapidly as she plucked the bill out from Setsuna's hand. Grinning Setsuna leaned and whispered, "Keep 1000 for later."

Asuna stared at the two with a slack jaw and a mortified look. Her hold on Makoto loosened allowing the little girl to escape. "What the hell... just happened?" Asuna ruffled her hair. "Seriously, what... the... fuck... just happened!?"

"I don't know, El Chupacabra Sephi-, whatever you called yourself." Setsuna growled angrily as she threw on a hat shifting it a little on the side.

Konoka walked out of the bedroom wearing a very flattering skirt, a low cut shirt that showed off her cleavage and tight curves with a sexy little black push up bra to kick things up a bit. She also had on her a pair of black sunglasses sitting on the top of her head, a little bit of eye liner, and that was it for the make up.

"Lookin' good, Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed at her long time best friend. The redhead couldn't deny the fact her mouth was slightly watering at the sight of her well endowed friend. For all the times to be gay, now would be the day one would wish to be.

Smiling to herself Setsuna walked over to Konoka wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer as she measure her lover's appearance, Konoka doing the same.

The warrior had on a simple white hat, a tight fitting black shirt that Konoka had picked out, and white baggy pants. Setsuna moved her side pony tail over to a regular ponytail, which was a rather refreshing thing to see from the warrior.

"I think we're good."

"Agreed."

-

Yuki - Wooo!

Mei - Chocolate... ;-;

Yuki - WTF, did we just write? XD

Mei - I really don't know. I'm reading it... but I'm not understanding it. ,-, I think this is what you call a crack fic on meth.

Yuki - Amen to that.

-this was not edited, and we appologize now in advance. Meds and Choco bai bai make us weirder, sorry. :( Oh and yay for 1337 words!-


	5. Of Swords and Cosplay

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki

Posted By Kimusume

* * *

**Of Swords and Cosplay**

* * *

"Sakurazaki... what the hell are you looking at?" I growled, glaring at the short girl from my class. The girl named Setsuna, one I thought of as an obvious lesbian, was standing before me wearing a dirty training yukata, sword in hand sheathed of course, and face with a smidgen of dirt.

"Um, sorry to stare." she said with a small blush. "You really would look a lot better without glasses." she mumbled quietly as she adjusted her weapon.

"Shut the hell up and keep walking." I barked, clutching my laptop closer to my chest. My heart pounded a little faster as she smiled as slightly and continued on her way. _'What the fuck was that just now!?'_

I took a few steps, my mouth going dry, I turned around and saw that Sakurazaki had already proceeded, not looking back once. Why should she? She has that Konoka brat, why would she even look at me with those... cute eyes, sexy little smile... well toned body... cute butt...

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs tightening my hold on my laptop. _'Okay, Chisame... get a hold of yourself. You aren't into that lesbian shit the entire class is pulling off. Did the Dean friggen' hand pick the school's dyke population and jam them all into one class with a child teacher? God, if there is one... save me!'_

* * *

Finally stepping foot into my dorm I sighed in relief. My heart was still pounding as fast as before. My encounter with the midget swordsman gave me a real jolt. Why did she have to appear to me like that? Looking like she had a serious work out, sweat dripping down slowly her perfectly shaped face, lightly panting, covered in dirt...

"Get a hold of yourself! You gotta do your job!" I said to myself.

Racing to my closet I pulled out today's latest outfit: Suzumiya Haruhi, Kurosu Yuki, and Ayu from Kannon. Picking out which one to wear for my photoshoot, I chose Haruhi. She was pretty popular, but the bunny girl outfit would boost my ratings through the roof.

Posing in front of my camera several times, I chose pictures I thought were the best and deleted the unneeded ones. With the Haruhi cosplay complete, I repeated the process two more times. After that I comenced my editing. I had to shoop my pictures, 'cause no one wants to see plain old Chisame... but maybe Setsuna would.

"Oh crap, thinking about her again! Stop, stop, stop!" I shouted angrily as I punched the floor. "Right now she might snuggling up and close with that Konoe brat, doing who knows what." Growling to myself I saved my work, and shut down my laptop. _'That's enough for today. I need sleep.'_

* * *

The next day came to my dismay. At one point last night I wished that it would all end. My sleep was choppy, and restless. My mind wouldn't stop displaying that damn image of Setsuna all worn out. I couldn't help it, but just remembering it got me slightly hot and bothered. I'm just glad I live alone...

Stepping through the doors of my dreaded class I walked in to see Setsuna and Konoka embracing each other. They knew I was there, but they paid no mind to me. Setsuna whispered something into Konoka's ear making the girl blush. Their arms around each other tightened as they enjoyed the other's company.

There were other people in the class and they didn't care what they did. They probably did the same thing. Seriously what is wrong with this class? Magic, demons, princesses, and a pipsqueak teacher.

Looking at my right I saw Mana and Kaede verbally dueling. On my left Yuna and oddly enough Makie flirting with each other. How that came to be, I don't know... but many things can happen in the girl's changing room. I paused and wondered where the loudest pairing was.

"What did you just say you, Shota-con!?" Asuna growled angrily.

'Ah, right on time...' I grimaced as I took my seat. Watched Asuna and Ayaka argue with a bored look on my face. They were fighting over asparagus or some other green vegetable. Glancing over to my left I saw Asakura and Haruna laughing away at a picture the mangaka drew, and Asakura with her camera took pictures of our ridiculous class. _'And here I thought Asakura liked me... oh well. Not that I would've minded... but damn she moves on fast.' _Blanched as Asakura had the balls to kiss Haruna out in public. God damnit.

* * *

The day could not have gone any closer then it did. I had to sit through class after class with nothing but a few traces of yuri in the air. It was almost like every girl in our school was gay, save for the few who actually had boyfriends. Like Misa, she has a boyfriend, but yet she's surrounded by girl on girl everyday. Sooner or later she'll turn, I'll even bet on it.

Why am I even thinking about all this yuri-ness. I continued to walk with my thoughts raging. The sounds of two people laughing snapped me out as I looked for the source of the laughter.

"Set-chan, you're all dirty! What am I going to do with you?" I heard Konoka laugh as she held onto her guardian, lover, and best friend. The warrior in question sighed as she looked at her clothes.

"I really don't know, Kono-chan." Setsuna replied. She had Konoka sitting on her shoulders, carrying the taller girl easily. Her hands rested firmly on Konoka's thighs making sure she younger girl wouldn't fall.

'_It's all her fault.'_ I dead panned as I continued to watch them. _'If she just wasn't so cute... I wouldn't even be thinking about this.' _Setsuna noticed me and smiled as we walked passed each other wordlessly.

'_Okay, maybe joining the class for once wouldn't be so bad.'_

* * *

Kay sorry about that. It's short I know, but this took me like 30 minutes to think up. This is an apology for me and mei's little brain splurge. XD I was sleeping over that day, and I was hopped on sleeping pills and rockstar. Bad combo I know, but I couldn't help it. Mei was out of chocolate and she was totally depressed. :(

So sorry for that one. D;

.-. Okay this fic pretty much combined every request I had. It was rushed, and unedited, but oh well. I'll start getting some better stories up, but I have a bit of a time pinch on me. :X So updating this might take some time. I'm also writing up the next chapter for Yubikiri, and a lot more. ;3 So keep on the look out!

1 more thing... sorry about my language in this one. XD I was on auto piliot. :( I'm not really a potty mouth. (Much to popular belief)


	6. Clannad

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki and Kimusume

Please no take seriously. D: Me and Mei where just goofing around after a Clannad marathon.

* * *

**Clannad**

* * *

"ORE WA DAISUKE DESU! KONO-CHAN, AISHITERU!!" Setsuna's voice boomed as she chased her wife down the street with a disgusting looking read roll with what looked like a chicken leg and wing stuck in the middle.

"Okay... that was... weird. Is it always like that, Evangeline?" Yuna asked as she walked into the bakery and poked at the strange bread Setsuna ran off with.

Smirking, Evangeline nodded as she hoisted herself up onto the counter top. "Sadly, yes... Setsuna usually says something stupid behind her back, and Mom over hears it, today for example: Setsuna said that today's bread was like a land mine, Mom heard it and I quote, "S-So m-my bread is like a l-land mine?" and then she runs off and as you've seen, Setsuna chases her while she tries her best to swallow that crap down."

"That was... kinda harsh..." Yuuna laughed nervously. "Anyways, wanna head off to school now?"

"Yea sure thing. Oh hey, you wanna take some bread with you? My parent's really won't mind." Evangeline offered as she pointed to Konoka's... bread?

Looking over at the bread Evangeline's mother cooked, Yuuna nodded and said, "Sure, as long as its not your mother's..."

"I-Is my bread that bad?" Konoka whimpered stepping into the store with a tuckered out Setsuna panting behind her. Yuuna froze as she stiffly turned to the beautiful brunette behind her. Thinking quickly Yuuna grabbed one of Konoka's home made bread and rushed to Setsuna, shoving the special delicacy into the dark haired woman's mouth.

"Sumimasen, Otou-san!" Yuuna shouted as Setsuna turned a light blue. "Evangeline, hurry!"

"Right!" Evangeline said as she grabbed two of the more edible baked goods, and booked it along with Yuuna.

* * *

"Wow... that was, kind of fun." Yuuna panted.

"Y-Yea... I wonder if Setsuna's fine... that blue was not very becoming..." Evangeline panted as she put her hands on her knees and took in a deep breath.

A loud honking came from behind the duo. Evangeline and Yuuna looked backed seeing a grinning Asuna on her bike... speeding towards them.

"Hey you two love birds!" Asuna shouted as she speed passed them, pulled on the brakes and grinned slyly at them. "Not holdin' hands?"

Evangeline and Yuuna both blushed as they looked at each other, and then down at their disconnected hands. Evangeline looked up at the taller girl and at the grinning read head and frowned.

"Shut up, Kagurazaka!" Evangeline roared as she angrily grabbed onto Yuuna's hand and walked (dragged) the basketball player towards the school grounds. Yuuna had a shocked expression plastered on her face as the little blonde walked ahead of her, still holding her hand. Feeling a sense of calm coming from the misunderstood girl Yuuna smiled, and tightened her grip on Evangeline's small hand.

* * *

Chachamaru walked along side of Asuna and the two talked happily. A calm look on Chachamaru's face and a fired up look on Asuna's.

"Yo, Ane-chan!" Kotarou shouted with a grin. Yuuna walked quietly behind him staring outside the window. The dark haired boy trotted up to Chachamaru with a frown and said, "I bet... you're really a man. No girl can be as strong as you, and I'm here to prove it!"

The green haired girl blushed furiously making the boy smirk, but Chachamaru wiped that smile off of his face with a round house kick. Kotarou soared into the air heading towards Yuuna who wasn't paying attention. The girl heard the sound of rushing air and snapped to it, kicking Kotarou a good 7 times, 3 on her left and 3 on her right, and a returning round house back to Chachamaru.

Wanting to join in, Asuna intercepted and kicked Kotarou as well, giving the poor boy a swift kick to his stomach, forcing him upwards, and punched him sending him to Yuuna once again, who quickly sent him back to Chachamaru, who in turn elbowed him out the window.

"Damn... that was a little... over kill huh?" Asuna grimaced as Kotarou screamed as he hit the tree near by. Chachamaru nodded her head and sighed heavily. "Hey, it's okay, Chachamaru... Kotarou's an idiot." Asuna added quickly as she patted her powerful girl's back softly. Smiling at the redhead Chachamaru nodded, a blush on her face as she smiled at the redhead.

Yuuna stood there with her mouth slightly open and asked, "So are you two like official now? Cause I like have a bet with Kotarou."

"No!"

"Oh hey! Evangeline's outside, I'll see you to lovers later." Yuuna said as she ran towards the stair case.

* * *

It's short yes, but I might actually continue this if people want me to. ;D -.-;; I was really bored so this really isn't a chapter update, more like a filler, so please wait a bit longer for the real thing. XD You won't be disappointed. :3

The Price For Being is getting pretty popular huh? :X I'm actually starting to run out of pairings, so please review and request!


	7. Candy Girl

**Candy Girl**

By xYuki and Kimusume

* * *

**Furimuite**

* * *

"Konoka, what are you doing after school?" Asuna asked with a large smile plastered on her face. The girl named Konoka looked back and stared at her friend blankly. "Ha-low?" Asuna said waving her hand in front of the dazed girl.

"Ah... Asuna!" Konoka said with a sudden realization, a large smile creeping onto her face.

Asuna face palmed with a deep growl. "Who do ya' think it was, the Queen of England?" Asuna questioned with a smirk.

"Hm, I don't know." Konoka giggled cutely.

"You're spacing out more than usual. Spill it." Asuna asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Konoka blushed and shuffled her feet, avoiding Asuna's eyes.

"Um..." Konoka motioned for Asuna to lean in closer, the red head did as told. "I sort of just got asked out." Konoka said in a hushed whisper. Asuna's eyes widened as her mouth hung open.

"No way."

"Yes way." Konoka said with a smile.

"Shut up, no wai!" Asuna exclaimed loudly. Konoka winced at her friend's loud voice. Reeling back Asuna hit her head lightly apologizing. "So anyways, who?!" Asuna asked her voice going shrill. Feeling her friend's excitement gave Konoka the courage to speak up a little louder.

"Hm, this guy from the boys academy. He is _so_ cute!" Konoka replied with a girlish giggle. Asuna laughed at her friend and patted her on her back congratulating her. Laughing happily at her latest memory, Konoka froze as she heard a not to distant conversation.

* * *

"Ah, K-Konoe-san... I-I really l-like you." a timid voice called out. "Will you p-pl-please... g-go out with me!?"

"Sorry... but I can't."

"Why? I've been in love with you since I met you!" the voice cried out in choked sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really like someone else."

"I-I understand. Sorry for wasting your time..."

* * *

"Whoa what was that about..." Asuna mumbled to the brunette beside her. Konoka shrugged as she looked at her friend with an equally curious stare. "Girl said Konoe right?" Asuna asked earning another shrug from the girl. Wondering if she heard it wrong Asuna shrugged it off with a smile.

Footsteps could be heard as they talked about Konoka's latest confession. The footsteps belonged to a handsome girl of rather short stature. Her beautifully pale face adorned an unnerving frown as she walked, head looking down, and eyes murky of inner turmoil. She walked passed the two friends ignoring them completely.

"Onee-chan!" Konoka called out. The girl's head snapped to face them.

"Ah, Kono-chan... did you-"

"Onee-chan got another confession!" Konoka whined pathetically as she threw her arms around her sister's neck. The other girl blushed a deep crimson as Konoka placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Onee-chan belongs only to me!"

"A-ah... sure thing Kono-chan. What ever you say." Konoka's sister said with a slight stutter, her face still a deep crimson.

"You know, people can mistake you two for a couple easily." Asuna said with a laugh. Konoka blushed slightly at Asuna's insinuation. "You and Setsuna look almost nothing alike."

Konoka looked at her sister, and her sister back at her. It was true they really looked nothing a like, but they were fraternal twins so it wouldn't really matter if they looked alike or not.

"Asuna, please don't put ideas into her head." Setsuna pleaded desperately as she pried herself away from the brunette's iron clasp, but once she got rid of her the girl would just latch on once again and complain about not wanting to let go. "F-Fine... you can stay like that for a little while ok." Setsuna said finally giving up.

"Uwah! Arigatou Onee-chan." Konoka said happily as she pulled herself closer to her sister, nuzzling her head into the crook of Setsuna's neck. The dark haired girl blushed another shade of crimson as she stiffened.

"You two really do look like you're dating." Asuna mumbled quietly at the sisters before her, praying that the two didn't hear her final comment.

* * *

Asuna walked into the living room with a toothbrush lodged in her mouth. She was clad in her pink pajamas and matching fuzzy bunny slippers, and a yellow towel around her shoulders. She looked around the room and found her roommate doing her homework diligently.

Thinking about something to say to the girl, Asuna groaned as she brought up the only subject she could think of. "So, tell me about this guy." Asuna said as she started to work a lather with the tooth brush. Konoka looked up with a blush and patted the carpeted ground beside her, asking Asuna to come sit with her.

"Well... his name's Sakurazaki Fate. He's really cute." Konoka said rolling her eyes and sighed dreamily to add emphasis. She twirled her mechanical pencil and placed it on the table. "He said he's been watching me for sometime-"

"Sounds like a stalker." Asuna said interrupting the other girl. Konoka punched her gently on the arm and pushed her over.

"Anyways, he's actually a grade high than us, captain of the basketball team and, and... he's really nothing like Onee-chan. I mean... he does kinda _look_ like her, but aside from that..." Konoka added quietly her eyes downcast and her smile turning into a small sad frown. Asuna smiled placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You _like_ her don't you?" Asuna asked with a sly perverse grin, tooth brush still in her mouth with bits of the tooth paste dripping off. Blushing wildly Konoka shook her hands before the other girl and denied the question. "Bull shit girlfriend."

"Asuna!" Konoka shouted, blush still evident on her face. "It's wrong for me to like my sister that way. Plus she and I have like nothing in common, and she's uber popular!" she said with a tear escaping her eye.

"Mmhmm... don't you think she thinks of you the same way?" Asuna asked fiddling with her tooth brush, swallowing what the foam with a swift shiver from the taste.

"Can we please just stop this conversation? It's a little... awkward." Konoka replied with a sigh, grabbing her pencil and began to write up her paper. Her grip tightened on the rubber grip and pressed deeper into the paper.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Konoka screamed at the top of lungs as she pounced on the shorter dark haired girl in a perfectly performed ariel glomp. Everyone laughed as they saw the close sisterly interaction between the two Konoe Heirs. Setsuna blushed heavily as she felt Konoka's arms wrap around her neck and her legs around her hips, forcing Setsuna to hold her on instinct. "Carry me!"

"What are you, 10?" Setsuna questioned with a grin, her blush getting deeper as she held onto Konoka more securely, her hands touching Konoka's exposed thighs. The brunette giggled happily as Setsuna held her remaining innocent to her sister's touch. "H-Hey! Stop wiggling so much. You might just panty shot everyone..." Konoka immediately stopped moving soon after.

Laughing loudly, Asuna came charging towards the two waving her hand up in the air. "Come on you two. Lets head to class." Asuna said with a large smile on her face.

"Hold on a minute, lemme get a picture!"

"Ah, Asakura, 'bout time you got here." Asuna said looking at the currently bespectacled fellow redhead. "Wait, what's with the glasses?" Asakura laughed nervously and scratched her head as she held on to her camera tighter.

"A-Sa-Ku-Ra!!" roared someone in the crowd.

"Crap!" Asakura cursed as she took several more snap shots of the Konoe twins and dashed away, camera still flashing about.

"Get back here!!"

"Chiu-chan stop screaming! It isn't lady like!" Asakura shouted back happily as she ran away. A light brown haired girl broke through the crowds screaming as she chased after the photographer. The two chased each other in a silly game of cat and mouse until a teacher stopped them.

"You two dating aside, _that's_ a couple I'll never get used to." Asuna said as she watched the two lovers go at it once more.

"WAIT WE'RE NOT DATING!" the two Konoe's screamed in unison.

* * *

Okay folks! Me and Mei have had this little thing for a while, and we're just wondering if you our dear reviewers... would like this serious AU made into a full story. ;3 Cause right now we're a little uneasy about it... seeing as how its short. -.- So please voice our your view, and give us more pairings. :X

(Still the idea of KonoSetsu as siblings as a serious kinky twist IMO)

OH ONE MORE THING! ME AND MEI WILL AND I PROMISE... ANSWER REVIEWS. X--X I know we haven't done that, but we will! xD I also thing you will really like the real chapter update. XD Me and Mei delve in deeper into a certain pairing. ;3

* * *


	8. Mother's Day

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki and Kimusume

This is a special chapter dedicated to Mother's day. :3 Once again... no reviews will be answered but, for sure never chapter shall get those replies! Though one thing, me and Mei ask you this, what did you get your mother for Mother's day? :3 Personally I got my mother roses. XD And Mei got her mother a postcard. So please review with what special gift you got for ur mommy!

* * *

**Mother's Day**

* * *

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nervous nerves. Looking up at the large estate before me I felt like turning around and running away. I was scared... but I wanted to see her. I looked away from the building and stared down at the ground, my feet were rooted to where they were, but I wanted to move forward. So I did.

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, and so on and so forth, I made my way towards the large building. How long has it been since I've last set foot on this land? It's been way to long in my opinion... way to long.

As I made my way through the building, my mind wandered to you. Somewhere in the depths of my mind, I found questions I wanted answered. What grade are you in? Are you living life to the fullest? Do you have a boyfriend? Or are you already married? You should be about 20 now.

I stopped at the dean's door, looked up at it with a strange fondness and stepped in. "Father?" I called out. In the center of the room, I saw an elderly man with a quail's feather pen in hand writing on some paper, stamping some things, and grumbling to himself. He looked up at me with a confused face, trying to place a name to me.

"N-Nozomu..." he breathed out. The elderly man stared at me dumbfounded. "My God! Daughter what brings you here?"

"Konoka." I replied breifly.

Bringing his hand up to his beard, my father looked at me with those old and wise eyes of his. "She's probably on lunch break right now... so I'm guessing you want to see her?" he asked me. I nodded. "Okay, I have been meaning to visit her. She's been visiting me less now that she's in college. It saddens me really."

"She's in college? Wow..."

"You missed a lot during your globe trotting, Nozomu. Was it worth it?" he asked me as he stood up from his chair. With a deep and heavy sigh I knew the answer, but I didn't want to admit it. It wasn't worth it. I missed my little girl growing up. "Well come now, Daughter."

* * *

I followed him through out the school, little conversation between us. It was really nothing but small talk. The man that had sired me, stood beside me, old with age but still the kind man he was. Eventually we wandered into the college section of Mahora Academy. Many female students walked around with their friends talking, others sat under the shade with a good book, and a few sharing an intimate moment with their..._ girlfriends_.

I have traveled the world searching for my one joy, and eventually it lead me back here. To where my family was. And over those travels I have... cringed at the sightings of how the world treated homosexual couples, and eventually I to gained accustomed to those beliefs. This school in which my father is head of, is some what awkward to be in now. Such open displays of affection... disgusting. Surely my little girl wouldn't fall victim to this nasty trend.

"Ah, there they are." my father with a soft smile. He pointed towards a group of girls enjoying their company.

The girl on the far left had long red hair with bells tied around it to form two pigtails. Beside her a classy young lady with long blonde hair similar to the redhead's. She held a pair of chopsticks with a piece of tempura, and brought it up to the redhead's mouth, who gratefully accepted it. In front of the blonde was a skinny looking girl with a sideways ponytail wearing a hooded sleeveless shirt. She had a little brunette hair girl nestled softly in her arms. And beside the thin girl was a beautiful young woman with flowing brunette hair much like my own.

'_Konoka...'_ I thought. My heart did a few back flips as I saw my not so little girl's face.

The little girl began to move, and pulled herself around from the skinny woman and ran towards us. She looked like a little Konoka, but her eyes were sharper and... discolored. Heterochromia?

"Ah, Makoto-chan, energetic as usual, huh? Not giving your parents to much trouble right?" he asked the little girl. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Konoka, get over here child!"

"Ah! Grampa, what are you doing here?" my little girl exclaimed. Her face lit up as soon as she saw his wrinkled face. "Set-chan, let's go?" the skinny woman nodded her head in agreement. Instead of standing up, the woman did a back flip. What a nut job. "Getting to lazy to stand up properly?"

"Yes." she simply replied.

What surprised me most was what my Konoka did. She reached out for the other's hand and dragged her towards us. Eventually catching up to her, the dark haired girl picked Konoka up and shifted her body in a way so she could carry her piggy back style. Now that I can see her face more clearly, the skinny girl was not skinny at all. She was well toned, her muscles rippling under her skin as she moved. She was... really good looking.

"Mommy, Daddy!" the little girl called out. My eyes darted towards her with shock written all over my face. Okay, maybe she just sees them as her parents, but her parents are somewhere else. Yes that's it. My daughter is _not_ a lesbian

"Hey, Mako-chan." Konoka said. Her crystal clear voice, haunting my mind. Her eyes wandered over to mine, and then silence. "Um, who might you be?" she asked me.

I couldn't find my voice for a second, but when I did it was nothing but a squeak. "You're Konoka right?" she nodded her head. "I'm your mother."

* * *

Okay, it was short... but guess where this is leading to. :3 Another chapter? Dear God yes! Oh, oh! Please remember the request. :3 Tell us what you got ur mother!

Also there... somewhat edited. XD


	9. Honey Honey My Lady

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki and Kimusume

xD Well... this is a first.

Seriously, this is a first, take it easy on us. XD Once we get the hang of it, we'll redo it.

* * *

**Honey Honey, My Lady**

* * *

"My Lady, boku ni misashite kure yo, kyou mo kimi wo yume ni." Setsuna said with a smile as she watched Konoka, who was watching her as well. "My Honey, boku ni nandomo nandomo iwashite kure, I'm Lovin'."

Konoka giggled at how Setsuna was speaking. "Soshite zenbu uketome, kimi no moto e, niji no hashi wo kakeru."

"Mata konya mo aeru to ii na." Setsuna said with a grin as she pulled out two tickets from her pocket, which Konoka gladly accepted.

"Kimi ga iru to mainichi ga tanoshii, sara ni sasuga no boku mo katanashi." Konoka said with a giggle. Setsuna blushed at this and scratched the back of her head.

Looking at the sword she held, Setsuna replied, "Shigoto mo asobi mo benkyou mo, itsumo yori isso Enjoy yo!"

"Anata wa koishitemasu ne?" Konoka asked with a cute blush on her face, ticket in hand with her heart on her sleeve.

"Maji de? sokka kore ga koi na no katte, MAJI de!!" Setsuna answered with a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice. "Majime ni kimi no subete suki, sokora no IDOL, MODEL yori mo ii." Konoka blushed a cute crimson as Setsuna told her how she felt. "Takaku mo hikuku mo nai kimi no se mo, me mo te mo kami no nioi mo. Soshite nani ijou ni isshou ni itai, hoka wa nani mo iranai yo, isshougai."

"Oto mo Mellow boku mo MERO-MERO, tsukisasu shisen, choi to ERO-ERO" Konoka replied bashfully, causing yet another blush on Setsuna's face.

"Noroke torokesou na hodo no, hanasenai hanasenai yo, Hold on!" Setsuna grinned as she held Konoka close and inhaled her scent in almost a daze.

1 2 3

"My Lady, boku ni misashite kure yo, kyou mo kimi wo yume ni." Setsuna whispered late at night before falling a sleep. Smiling to herself, Setsuna closed her eyes and pictured her and her princess. Opening her eyes once more Setsuna's couldn't help but feel giddy. "My Honey, boku ni nandomo nandomo iwashite kure, I'm Lovin'. Soshite zenbu uketome, kimi no moto e, niji no hashi wo kakeru. Mata konya mo aeru to ii na..."

* * *

"Daisuki na no sa, MAJI kimi ga, boku gonomi, sotomi ga nakami ga." Setsuna said as she handed Konoka her icecream. "Kono kimochi ga, don-don kasokushi, honnou shigekishi, LOVE LOVE MODE."

"Kimi wa tsukau uwamezukai, youen na miryoku maru de onna SPY." Konoka said winking at her guardian seductively. "Damasarenai ze, amaetatte, iya, damasare you kana? tte, datte me ni irete mo itakunai, kimi dakara, sonna koto he de mo nai."

"kimi ga iru kara, boku ga iru, kimi ga iru dake de, boku wa sukuwareru. Tsuki ga noboru yo ni, kimi no suki ga areba, garitsuzuku boku no TSUKI!" Setsuna said quickly reaching out for Konoka's hand and looking at her intently. "Dakara futari dake no yume wo miyou ze, Oh baby, houseki no you na, kimi wo kono te ni."

* * *

Konoka sat on her bed and looked at the clock that red 3am. "My Lady, boku ni misashite kure yo, kyou mo kimi wo yume ni." With a dreamy sigh, Konoka crawled back into bed and tried to fall back to sleep. "My Honey, boku ni nandomo nandomo iwashite kure, I'm Lovin'... soshite zenbu uketome, kimi no moto e, niji no hashi wo kakeru."

"Mata konya mo aeru to ii na..." Setsuna said with a content smile as she watched Konoka from her window.

* * *

"Taidou no you de taidou ja nai no, boku no hou ga omae wo suki de itai no." Konoka frowned. She held Setsuna's hand tightly leaning in closer.

"Kinou atta bakari na no ni, mou..." Setsuna groaned inwardly.

"Aitai no?" Konoka asked.

"Aitai yo, sorya mou!" Setsuna replied back with an intense stare. _'Kono saishuu LOVE WAGON wa shinkouchuu, boku no gendai no manyoushuu'_ Setsuna thought happily. "Uchuu ichi boku no onna wa saikou da to ieru, KORE ga boku no hitotsu no "sainou" da!!"

* * *

Setsuna and Konoka sat on a hill sometime around midnight just watching the stars above.

"Hoshi wo kazoe nagara anata wo omoi egaku" Konoka whispered quietly. "Yume no naka mata futari aemasu you ni..."

Shifting herself, Setsuna looked at Konoka with a curious look then snaked her arm around Konoka waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Ashita, asatte, ichinengo, sono saki mo zutto zutto, futari te wo gyutto tsunagou."

Nodding her head in agreement Konoka threw herself at Setsuna and tackled the girl back down to the grass.

* * *

"My Lady, boku ni misashite kure yo, kyou mo kimi wo yume ni." Setsuna said in a husky voice, leaning in closer to Konoka's body.

"My Baby, watashi ni nandomo nandomo iwatte hoshii, I'm Lovin'." Konoka giggled when she felt Setsuna nip at her neck. "Soshite zenbu uketome, kimi no moto e, niji no hashi wo kakeru."

"Mata konya mo aeru to ii na," Setsuna said quickly before giving Konoka on last kiss good night.

* * *

:3 It was bad, **but if you search up for the lyrics **you'll see why we chose this song to be our first songfic. XD Seriously it's a nice song. Just ignore the crappy writing in this. -3-

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CAN'T READ PROPERLY... READ THE STATEMENT ABOVE CAREFULLY! WE DO NOT INTEND TO TRANSLATE THIS SONG. IT HAS ALREADY BEEN TRANSLATED. YUKI WILL NOT SPEND HER TIME TRANSLATING A SONG THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN TRANSLATED. -.-** Jeez ppl seriously... you should read closer. (seriously we're not turning this into English. Mostly cause Yuki thinks some of the translations are wrong. xD)(annd... when that happens... she doesn't understand some of the words. -3-)

And for those who are to lazy to find out... just type in Honey Honey My lady... its the first thing you see.


	10. Special Update

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki and Kimusume

This really isn't like anything we've written before. XD It's a seriously smushed up little pickle. :X It's some what broken up, like... several oneshots shoved into one... but... gah! I can't explain. Just read it, love it, and review it! :3

Oh and try to find the secret msgs. First person to figure it out and post it them all in a review shall get a special oneshot dedicated to them, by their choice of writer. Me (xYuki) and Meilin (Kimusume) or both to form the Epic xKimusuki-mon! Also we'll msg the winner via Private Msg. :) And if its an ANON reviewer, we'll post it up from our next one shot. So good luck!

**Hinto**

Make sure to read carefully. The secret message is really silly, so good luck hunting!

**Make sure to read every word carefully!!**

* * *

**Animal Charm/Lust/Aggressiveness/Mating**

_Part 1_

**Practice Makes Perfect**

* * *

The years passed by as a blur. Konoe Konoka grew into a beautiful young woman of 17. Her hair grew long and lustrous. It was starting to get heavy so she began tying it up into a braid on some days and just a plain old pony tail on others. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered that same warm glow, her bosom as ample as ever, and her guardian stayed as vigilant as when she first began. The two had gotten closer, spending more time together, and learning about the other. If someone who had never seen the two, they'd suspect they were a couple... they'd be wrong.

Setsuna had long accepted the fact that her love for Konoka would only fall on deaf ears, but still deep down no matter how much she tried to deny it... she still loved her.

Now, Setsuna wasn't to shabby herself. Beautiful could only describe her so briskly, it would be a crime. Her eyes became sharper making her seem more mature than she is. Body still as slender and limber, keeping up with her training kept her in great shape even if she did slack off a bit here and there. After hitting 15 Setsuna's voice deepened a bit, making her already irresistible voice even more so. It was softer then the finest silk, yet husky like a lover's voice during an intimate moment in bed. Her side pony tail still there in its rightful place, but it was much longer now. Her hair was well passed her arm now, why she allowed it to grow so long... laziness.

Also on a much happier note, Setsuna was finally tall. She had gotten her growth spurt at the age of 16. The new height was somewhat awkward at first, she walked into walls, tripped over desk, and lost balance many times, but it was all worth it. She could finally fit in perfectly in a photograph with Mana and Kaede, matching them with almost the same height.

"Hey you two!" Asuna called out. Looking back gingerly Setsuna's eyes softened as she allowed a small smile on her face to greet her oncoming friend. Stopping on a dime, Asuna stared at her handsome friend with a deep blush on her face. "Wow..."

"Asuna-kun..." Setsuna said closing her eyes a bit, her voice tantalizing, and her lips forming a smile. "You're blushing." she adding teasingly, breaking her seductive smile and turning it into a playful grin.

"Eh, I know that... it's just... you know, shut up and look at Konoka!" Asuna shouted angrily, pulling on her pigtails as a way to vent out her arousal. "Konoka, keep your girl on a leash. Seriously... she's been hanging around Paru and absorbing all of that pretty boy crap."

"Oh hey! She isn't _my_ girl!" Konoka growled quietly taking a sip from her drink. Unnoticed by the kind girl, Setsuna's eyes darkened as she pushed aside the pain she felt at the moment. Konoka may have not noticed, but Asuna sure did.

_Mi-mi-mirakuru Mikurunrun_

Setsuna looked down and noticed that her cell phone was ringing and reached for it, small blush on her handsome face as she remembered why she had such an embarrassing ring tone. Pulling it out, Setsuna flipped it open and answered it. "Moshi-mosh... ah, Ako-san... wait who? ... Ahaha, just kidding. So what's up? ... oh, that's today? Gosh, I'm sorry. I'll head over now... Okay, bye see ya later... what?! Eva-chan... er, sure. Kay bye." Flipping her phone off, Setsuna stood up and said, "I gotta go, that was Ako just now... um, I'll see you guys later." That was totally not awkward.

Breaking into a sprint, Setsuna ran as fast as she could to her destination and away from her former heartache. Her heart pounding, hair whipping around widely, but she made it barely on time. Taking a quick breather, Setsuna stepped through the doors of the music hall.

Almost instantly she was greeted by a blushing Ako. The timid girl had taking a small fancy to the handsome girl not to long ago, and she failed miserably on hiding it. Lucky for her, Setsuna was somewhat dense when it came to the matters of the heart aside from her own. She herself didn't admit her love for Konoka was true until their first year in highschool, even then she hesitated, and it had cost her so much.

Konoka was the girl Setsuna could only dream about with a goofing grin, and a slight pinkish tinge. Any other girl would be envious to have the thoughts the warrior had for the innocent girl. Yes, many young ladies had tried their hand in stealing Setsuna's heart, and many young ladies had failed. The moment Konoka spoke, all the progress the ladies had made vanished into thin air.

Envy was the enemy of all the girls who had fallen for Sakurazaki Setsuna, but another enemy worse than envy was but a small girl named, Evangeline. The small girl was smitten madly by Setsuna. Like a mad dog to a passerby, she snarled every time someone merely stole a glance at the handsome girl, and barked every insult she could think of if one dared to speak with Setsuna. The guardian of the Konoe heir also had a guardian... who could also tear a regular person to shreds in little or no effort what so ever. Scary, yes. Cute, most definitely.

"So what ridiculous outfit shall I wear today, Ako-san?" Setsuna asked some what sarcastically. The short haired girl blushed and composed herself once more.

"I do believe we're doing a formal thing today. So it's a tux for you today!" Ako exclaimed a little more excited than she expected. Setsuna chuckled at Ako's excitement and smiled, wishing that Konoka would get excited over something so simple... but she wasn't that lucky. "Um, if you need any help just ask okay."

"Will do." replied Setsuna with a salute.

* * *

Setsuna was taking part in a secret project sponsored by the dean to spark a little something within his students. So he gathered the school's most handsome girls and asked them to participate, in forming Mahora Gakuen's first ever Boy Band.

At first most of the girls were apprehensive on the idea. They weren't boys they were girls, good looking girls true, but girls none the less. Most of them also knew they had to have some boyish qualities, which was some what of an insult... that is until Setsuna had stepped in. After that no one declined the offer.

Boy Bands only need a few things. Good looks, screaming fans, crappy dancing, and a singing voice that can make any girl melt into a large steaming puddle. This is where most of the girls failed, so now only a select few remained. Those girls being: Sakurazaki Setsuna, Tatsumiya Mana, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakagami Tomoyo, Hiragi Kagami, and Nagato Yuki. Now with five girls there has to be a leader, they decided to settle this the old fashioned way by a small contest... which Setsuna had won by accident.

Though boy bands aren't nothing without their female counterparts. For this some of the school's most beautiful and talent girls stood forward. Suzumiya Haruhi, oddly enough Hasegawa Chisame, Evangeline, and one more girl. Though at the current moment her name hasn't been released by orders of the Dean.

* * *

"How did it come to this?" Setsuna pondered as she fixed her tie.

The handsome girl had her long flowing black hair tied up neatly in a lose ponytail that was bound by a red ribbon. No longer in her school uniform, Setsuna adorned a well crafted black tuxedo with a red rose on her left breast pocket, matching black dress pants, and black boots. Underneath her tuxedo Setsuna wore a red button up undershirt with a black tie around her neck. Thinking she looked acceptable, Setsuna added the final piece of her outfit and placed it on her head. A simple black fedora with a red feather tucked in the red ribbon that was tied around the base of the hat.

"Ako-san, I'm ready..."

"You clean up pretty nicely, Sakurazaki." Evangeline smirked. Sitting on a near by chair, the adorable blonde waited patiently as Setsuna turned to face her. She looked up at the stunning girl in men's clothing with a small blush, feeling giddy inside as every second passed by. Hopping off of her chair Evangeline trotted over to the much, much, much taller girl, smirk replaced by a shy smile. "Hey... think I can... ya' know... hold your hand?"

"Don't ask." Setsuna replied quickly grabbing hold of Evangeline's hand. The blonde's small hand fit perfectly within Setsuna's, this made her quite happy really. "Neh, you know... now that I think about it, we've been dating for almost a year." Setsuna said randomly. Evangeline took a second to ponder about what the girl was talking about and agreed.

It was indeed almost a year since the immortal vampire approached the somewhat heartbroken half demon. It was a cool autumn day, the leaves flew off the trees softly, causing a colorful disarray of orange, red, and yellow. Setsuna was doing her regular patrol of the school grounds, when Evangeline stopped her. The cute little... British? French? East European... girl's breath was short and ragged, visible due to the cold weather around them. She had been running non-stop just to catch up to the handsome teenager before she made it to the near by forest. Evangeline's deep blush merely hiding the fact that her emotions were something she could contain in side no longer.

"_I like you. Go out with me."_ she said suddenly. No please, no stuttering, just a rude order. _"I like you. Go out with me."_

Setsuna had been stunned and almost fainted, but the look on Evangeline's face made Setsuna's heart skip a beat or two. Her beautifully pale face, with that deep crimson blush, sweat trickling down slowly in anticipation, hair sticking to her face, disheveled due to her run. For once in Setsuna's short life, the name Konoe Konoka slipped. away, and Evangeline became engraved within her heart.

Thinking softly on the topic, Evangeline had a rare smile on her face. They were different from everybody else in this school. They would live much longer for one, and sooner or later Setsuna would stop aging because of her demon blood... and that'll be the day Evangeline will turn her. A half demon crow and a pure blood vampire... who would've thought? Surely not some lame fanfiction writer who had no life what so ever.

"You look... really cute in that skirt." Setsuna whispered quietly, the edges of her mouth forming a small smile. She had grown out of that horrible habit of blushing not to long ago, she learned to keep it together a little better seeing as how she finally got used to dating someone out in public. Soft gazes, tender smiles, and gentle caresses, where something she already knew how to do... she just need to be loved back in return.

With a small blush Evangeline replied, "Thank you."

"Are we actually having a civilized conversation?" Setsuna asked.

"I do believe we are. Who'da thunk it." Evangeline giggled cutely. Pausing she looked up at the half demon who's eyes were upon her. "Tell me I didn't just giggle?"

"You did. Is it the end of the world?"

"God damnit, just when I was starting to like living again." Setsuna and Evangeline stared softly at each other, breaking into soft laughter soon after. It was times like these, Setsuna didn't regret saying yes to the affection deprived girl. It was also times like these, that Evangeline found herself falling in love with the half demon once again. She made her forget about all the rotten crap that's been handed to her, and in return she made her forget about the love that just didn't understand.

Ako whizzed by the talking couple trying her best not to see the happy image of Setsuna and Evangeline. Clipboard in hand, Ako shouted out the names of the band members.

"Setsuna-san, Mana-san, Asuna-san, Tomoyo-san, Haruhi-san, Kagami-san, Evangeline-san, Chisame-san, and Yuki-san, please come over here to start rehearsal." Ako called out. One by one the girls gathered around her, Ako's mouth gapped as she stood around the taller women, only feeling comfortable being around Yuki, Evangeline, and Kagami. "Um... where's Asuna-san?"

"Oh, I left her with Konoka-Ojou-sama." answer Setsuna very nonchalant. Her eyes not leaving Evangeline's for a moment, then it struck her. _Konoka-Ojou-sama_. After giving up on ever confessing her feelings to the airheaded princess, and accepted Evangeline's proposal of dating, Setsuna had began referring Konoka to Ojou-sama once more, this must have displeased Konoka quite a bit. "Heh..."

"So, she was with you?" Ako asked quietly, daring to look at Setsuna's stunning features. The tall girl simply nodded her head. "And you didn't bother... taking her with you?" Again another nod. "You know what, I'll just go call her..." Ako grumbled quietly, not wanting to get into an argument with the swordsman.

Growling softly Ako pulled out her cell phone and selected Asuna's phone number from her contact list. The mobile device rung three times before the redhead picked up.

"_Yo, Asuna here."_

"Asuna-san, we have practice today." Ako said quickly.

"_Crap that was today?"_

"Yes it is. Setsuna-san didn't tell you?" pausing Ako sent a glare over to the handsome girl which softened very quickly. "Bah, who cares anymore? Just get your butt over here!" With that Ako hung on. Taking the job as the manager was tiring, but Ako was doing it just so she could see Setsuna.

* * *

Flipping her phone off, Asuna stared at the phone and scowled. She was hoping by some magical chance, Ako would have forgotten about her just this once. The whole boy band idea was seriously killing her midget sized free time. Sure it was a paid job, but still... free time!

Shoving the phone into her pocket aggressively, Asuna looked over to the curious Konoka and smiled apologetically. "Hey, um... something just came up. I got to go... you don't mind do you? I know I promised and all but..."

"Nah it's okay... I guess it is a little selfish of me. Set-chan seems a little distant lately. She's been calling me Ojou-sama again... just when I thought I finally got through to her." Konoka whimpered. Just thinking about the lack of attention she's receiving from her guardian ached. All the time Setsuna had spent with her, and all the times she smiled at her, it's been so long since Setsuna even sent a genuine smile her way... and now she was just lucky to get a curt nod, small smile, and even hearing her name escape from Setsuna's lips.

"Well, I think she's just done waiting for you Konoka." Asuna replied sadly.

"What was that?"

"Erm, nothing. Well I guess I'll be going now. See ya later at the dorm okay." Asuna said grinning and waving. Dashing away as quickly as she could, Asuna berated herself mentally. Setsuna had pleaded desperately for her not to give Konoka a single hint about her feelings for the princess. Konoka was being left out of the loop now, and it pained Asuna to lie to her constantly, but Setsuna was the one hurting most.

Super dashing towards the music hall, Asuna was nothing but a red-orange blur. In a matter of seconds Asuna covered a good distance away from Konoka, and allowed herself to slow down. She really didn't care if she arrived late, actually the current members would highly appreciate it seeing as how they didn't exactly want to be there.

'_So even now, Konoka doesn't know she has feelings for her...'_ Asuna thought ruefully. Knowing full fact Setsuna was dating Evangeline, there was always something wrong with that picture, yet it seemed perfectly right. The two thought of things similarly, acted quite alike as well. Evangeline was more open and talked more, she seemed friendlier to boot. Much easier to be around now that she smiled more often, and so did Setsuna. _'Damnit Konoka, you're really losing her.'_

* * *

Wrapping her arms around Evangeline's small body allowing her to rest her back on Setsuna, the half demon pulled her closer as she placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. The small girl blushed a light pink, but loved the feeling of the younger's soft lips upon her. The two talked quietly, ignoring the looks they received from envious and not so envious people around them.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Asuna shouted loudly, opening the doors of the music hall with a loud crash. Eyes darted towards her, some thankful, others not so. "Er..."

"Get into the changing room. Your outfit is already there." growled Ako with a glare. Feeling a sudden chill up her spine, Asuna flinched at Ako's some what frightening face. Not wanting to see the deathly glare any longer, Asuna made her way to the dressing room quietly.

Minutes passed by slowly as everyone waited for Asuna's grand entrance once more. Setsuna and Evangeline cuddled, Yuki fiddled with her glasses as Haruhi pestered her, Chisame stared up at Mana, and Mana stared down at Chisame.

"Chiu-Chiu-chan... help me with my tie!" Asuna whined loudly as she exited from the changing room. She had the tie wrapped around her neck and hands awkwardly in a gag like way.

Mumbling curses to herself quietly Chisame made her way to Asuna. Quickly untying the girl, Chisame began tying the half-windsor knot. With a low grunt, Chisame finished the tie. "Learn to tie it yourself next time, idiot." she growled.

"Eh? But then you can't do it!" Asuna pouted.

"Can it, Baka Red."

"Good couple huh?" asked Setsuna in a low whisper. She had Evangeline wrapped tightly in her arms, afraid that the small girl would suddenly escape.

"Hm, I guess. Though I firmly believe that you should never add fire to oil." Evangeline replied with smirk on her young face.

Gagging on air, Setsuna shot the blonde an awkward stare. "Don't you mean, don't add oil to fire?" she asked.

"No, I meant it as I said it. Chisame's moe enough. Don't add that ticking time bomb." the small girl replied. She looked up at her much younger lover and trailed her finger down Setsuna's jaw line, causing the other to tense and shiver. "You're to predictable sometimes, Sakurazaki."

"Is that bad?"

"No, not at all." sighed Evangeline. As of now she was a content girl. Finally in the arms of someone that deserved to be by her side for eternity. She felt as if time hadn't stopped for her, and that she was just a regular girl with her first boyfriend... girlfriend

Running up on stage, Ako blew her whistle catching everyone's attention. "Everyone, we're going to practice Seinaru Sora no Shita De today. Setsuna-san, Eva-chan, your stage."

The dazzling couple stood up from her comfy positions on the floor, and headed up onto the stage. Evangeline looked way up at Setsuna, and felt their serious size difference. Not even platform shoes could help Evangeline at this rate.

"Ready, Eva-chan?" Setsuna asked with a dazzling smile.

"Yes, now will you stop smiling at me?! If you keep that up pretty boy, you'll end up blinding me." Evangeline bellowed. Setsuna looked taken back by the small girl's words, but felt a smile crack on her face. "Seriously, stop smiling... it's scary. I'm a creature of darkness... your radiance is to... you know what, I'll just shut up now."

The dark haired girl dropped to her knees and wrapped Evangeline in a tight embrace. "Thanks, Eva-chan... that really took away my nervousness."

Shyly the other girl returned the hug and said, "No problem, now let's get this over with."

* * *

The lights dimmed down, everyone silent, the music began to play. Evangeline walked on stage with her pretty white dress, and for once her Lolita attires came useful. For once.

_On a lonely night, I close my eyes_

_seeing a dream about that time._

_When I noticed it, you were near by_

_always protecting me..._

Setsuna stepped onto stage holding a red rose in full bloom. Her fedora tipped down slightly, masking her eyes but showing her proud smile.

_I hope those happy eyes, won't go back to being cloudy._

_From now on, no matter where, I'll only look at you._

_Hey, I can't say this very well, I'm sorry for making you sad._

_Right now I feel as if I can shout "Love you" in my loudest voice._

_Under the sacred sky we meet again._

_The loosened red string changed and is now a bond... thank you._

"Surely if we're reborn we'll be drawn back together." Evangeline sang as softly as she could, whilst staring into Setsuna's dark eyes, losing her sense of self quickly.

"Easily at this light's point," Setsuna pointed up at the spotlight above them, "we'll meet many times."

As the song progressed, everyone felt mesmerized by the scene. The adorable Evangeline, paired up with the handsome Setsuna was a match made in heaven... but something was off. The song didn't fit them.

The song quickly ended, and Setsuna helped the struggling Evangeline off stage with a fatherly look on her face. Asuna couldn't help but laugh as Setsuna cheered on the girl stuck eternally as a 10 year old. The two looked like father daughter not lovers.

"Haruhi-san, Yuki-san, you're up." Ako said as she wrote something on her clip board. The hyper brunette ran up stage dragging her timid partner behind her. The handsome girl sighed as Haruhi threw her arms around her neck. "Er-um... Million Love, go!"

The song started to play as Haruhi and Yuki caught up to the beat. The two began to dance in perfect unison as Haruhi began to sing with Yuki as her back up singer.

_Hyakuman kai no oyasumi shitemo_

_Hyakuman kai no ohayou shitemo_

_I say omoi tsutae kirenai_

_Doushite doushite doushite kana_

_Love You_

_Konna ni chikaku ni, konna ni mainichi_

_Tonari ni iru noni, zenbu wakaranai_

_Kini naruiko wa dare yappari kikenai_

_Tsukue ni shimatta setsunai kimochi_

_Kimi to issho nara donna mainichi demo marude owaranai eiga nano_

_Kimi to iru dake de kinou no nayami mo doko ni wasurechau no_

_Kitto hyakuman kai no negai kasanete_

_Hyakuman sei no hoshi no naka de ne_

_Only one no kimi ni deaeta_

_Unmei kanjiteru_

_Hyakuman riki no yuuki dashite ne_

_Hyakuman bai no ohayou shitai_

_Hyakaman kai no doa wo tataku wa_

_Kizuite kizuite kizuite ne_

_Love You_

_Atashi no kokoro ni yasashii merodi_

_Kurikaesareteru kouseisaretru_

_Tama ni wa komatta choppiru jerashii_

_Furatto shiteiru koto mo aru keredo_

_Atashi no haato ni oshietekureta no_

_motto taisetsuna toki no tsukaikata_

_Atashi mo agetai iroiro agetai_

_Hitobanjuu demo yume no tochuu demo_

_Kimi wa itsudatte atashi ni totte wa marude nani ka no hero nano_

_Kimi to iru dake de ashita no fuan mo doko ni nakushichauno?_

_kitto hyakuman kai no kiseki kasanate_

_hyakuman nen no toki no naka de ne_

_Only one no kimi ni deaeta_

_Unmei kanjiteru_

_Hyakuman doru no yakei yori mo ne_

_Hyakuman doru no egao mitetai_

_Hyakuman kai no oinorisuru wa_

_Kanaete Kanaete Kanaete ne_

_Love you_

_Hai Hai_

_Love you_

_Hai Hai_

_Be in Love_

_Kitto hyakuman kai no negai kasanete_

_Hyakuman sei no hoshi no naka de ne_

_Only one no kimi ni deaeta_

_Unmei kanjiteru_

_Hyakuman riki no yuuki dashite ne_

_Hyakuman bai no ohayou shitai_

_Hyakaman kai no doa wo tataku wa_

_Kizuite Kizuite Kizuite ne_

_Love You _

Everyone clapped at the end of the song, Haruhi and Yuki where a pretty darn good match. Yuki's quiet voice along with Haruhi's funky pronunciations and upbeat voice blended well together.

"Good job guys." Ako said with a bright smile. So maybe seeing Setsuna wasn't the only reason she signed up. Just hearing these voices made her squeal inside. Looking at her clip board, Ako scribbled something and grinned. "Okies, Boy Band, you are up! That means you to, Asuna-san." Asuna groaned as she ripped herself away from Chisame's side and trudged onto stage. Once everyone was on stage, Ako hit play and the song One Day began.

_Ima nara kitto _

_Mayowazu kitto _

_Kimi ni tsutaerareru darou _

_Mune ni shimatte ienakatta, I love you _

_Sore na no ni... _

_Ano hi kara zutto tonari ni zutto kimi no sugata wa miataranai_

_Sayonara ima demo, aishiteru _

_Boku wa boku no michi, kimi wa kimi no michi sorezore no ayumu michi o erande_

_Yagate tokka de soshite itsuka tokka de mata meguriaeru hi o negatte _

_Kimi no sugata o ushirosugata o itsumademo boku wa mite ita _

_Furikaetta kimi o kitto mabataki de minogashitan darou _

_Ano hi no boku wa mada kimi o tsunagi tomete okeru kotoba mitsukerare nakatta _

_Ima nara kitto _

_Mayowazu kitto _

_Kimi ni tsutaerareru darou _

_Mune ni shimatte ienakatta, I love you _

_Sore na no ni... _

_Ano hi kara zutto tonari ni zutto kimi no sugata wa miataranai _

_Sayonara ima demo, aishiteru _

_Toki wa nagarete mo tooku hanarete mo omoidasanai hi wa nakatta _

_Deatta hito wa kazoe kirenai demo kimi dake wa hanarenai_

_Ano hi no boku wa mada tomoni futari de ayundeku michi o mitsukerare nakatta _

_Ano hi no boku wa mada kimi o tsunagi tomete okeru kotoba mitsukerare nakatta_

_Ima nara kitto _

_Mayowazu kitto _

_Kimi ni tsutaerareru darou _

_Mune ni shimatte ienakatta, I love you _

_Sore na no ni..._

_Ano hi kara zutto tonari ni zutto kimi no sugata wa miataranai _

_Sayonara ima demo_

_Kitto, mayowanaide subete o tsutaerareru darou _

_Mune ni shimatte ienakatta, I love you _

_Sore na no ni... _

_Ano hi kara zutto tonari ni zutto kimi no sugata wa miataranai _

_Sayonara ima demo, aishiteru_

_Oh sayonara ima demo, aishiteru_

"Okay, that was... amazing!" Ako exclaimed. The handsome girls before her where radiant as their breaths where ragged and sweat trickled down their cheeks slowly. Ako felt a nose bleed coming along. Shaking her head, Ako went back to work. "Hm, the performance was amazing, but I must point some things out."

"Oh boy, here we go..." Asuna grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Ahem... Setsuna-san you got to work on your rap a little. Some of the words where a little slurred." Ako pointed out. Setsuna blushed and laughed nervously with a shrug. "Next up, Tatsumiya-san I have nothing to say to you but, keep up the good work." Mana shrugged and quirked an eye brow at Setsuna. "Next, Yuki-san, could you possibly sing a little louder?"

"Affirmative." came the quiet reply.

Sighing, Ako turned to Asuna who glared at her. "Good work, Asuna. You and Setsuna-san are up next with your duet."

"Can we take a break? I'm kind of out of breath here." Asuna asked.

"Okay, then... Chisame-san, you're up next I guess. Candy Boy, hit it!" Ako blushed and looked away. "Sorry for the pun guys." Everyone laughed at the short haired girl and scurried off stage.

Chisame walked onto stage and looked at Asuna who gave her a thumbs up. _'Stupid girl...' _she thought happily.

_Watashi konomi no Candy Boy_

_Shijou saikou no deai kamo!_

_Fuwafuwa tokimeku kokoro_

_Amai amai Sweets mitai_

_Special na ai_

_Kizukitai no You & I_

_Yume no naka de isasete Baby I need..._

_Kimi dake ga Only one_

_Watashi dake no Superstar_

_Afuredasu Real true heart_

_Don't know why kono kimochi_

_Aitakute Missin' U_

_Doko e demo Take me there_

_Mayowazu Movin' on_

_Ashita wa kitto You'll be mine_

_Kimi ni moratta Birthday Card_

_Mijikai kotoba mo ureshikute_

_Me to me ga aeba kurakura_

_So happy, So crazy mune ga itamu_

_Sasayaka na ai_

_Chikazukitai You & I_

_Sunao ni tsutae takute Baby I need..._

_Furimuite Be my side_

_Kizuiteru? Feel my sign_

_Mitsumeteru dake ja No, no, no... todokanai_

_Tokimeki wa Precious time_

_Futari nara It's all right_

_Kimi to iretara_

_Itsunomanika waraeru no_

_What do U think of me?_

_Can't stop lovin' U..._

_Kimi dake ga Only one_

_Watashi dake no Superstar_

_Afuredasu Real true heart_

_Don't know why kono kimochi_

_Aitakute Missin' U_

_Doko e demo Take me there_

_Mayowazu Movin' on_

_Ashita wa kitto You'll be..._

_I love you_

_Furimuite Be my side_

_Kizuiteru? Feel my sign_

_Mitsumeteru dake ja No, no, no... todokanai_

_Tokimeki wa Precious time_

_Futari nara It's all right_

_Kimi to iretara_

_Itsunomanika waraeru no _

Asuna applauded louder then anyone, a goofy grin on her face causing Chisame to blush. The redhead got off stage and ran to the other girl and gave her a swift punch in the gut. "Thank you..."

"Setsuna-san, Asuna-san, you're up." Ako shouted. The duo looked up at each other and grinned as they took stage only stopping as Ako called out to them. "Now remember upbeat!" Setsuna and Asuna nodded as they took their respected spots on stage.

_Kimi no koto dou omou ka? tte sa_

_"Betsuni kirai ja nai" nante ittara_

_Moshikashite naiteru?_

_Ara kawaii kamo shirenai_

_Hashirisarou to shita te wo nigittara_

_Mune no oku no nanika kyuu ni sawagidashita_

_Ren'ai no kyoukasho ga are ba ii na_

_Wakaranai mondai ga arisugite_

_Ren'ai no sensei ga ire ba ii na_

_Kimi tasu boku wa LOVE ni narimasu ka?_

_Suki na ko wa inai no ka? tte sa_

_"Akarui ko ga ii na" nante ittara_

_Ippai no egao de_

_Ara mabushii kamo shirenai_

_Me wo tojiru tabi kimi ga ukande_

_Mune no oku de nanika motto sawagidashita_

_Ren'ai no kyoukasho ga are ba ii na_

_Hitoichibai donkan na boku dakara_

_Ren'ai no sensei ga ire ba ii na_

_Ichi tasu ichi wa LOVE ni naru kana_

_Ren'ai no kyoukasho ga are ba ii na_

_Wakaranai mondai ga arisugite_

_Ren'ai no sensei ga ire ba ii na_

_Kimi tasu boku wa LOVE ni naru kana_

_Ren'ai no kyoukasho ga are ba ii na_

_Hitoichibai donkan na boku dakara_

_Ren'ai no sensei ga ire ba ii na_

_Ichi tasu ichi wa LOVE ni naru kana_

_Kimi tasu boku wa LOVE ni narimasu ka?_

"You guys almost got that one down pat." Ako said with a big smile.

Panting, Asuna flopped onto the floor and loosened her tie. "That thing is going to be the end of me, Setsuna." she groaned.

"Well, I kind of like mine. Eva-chan fixed it in a way that didn't suck the life out of me." Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle at the joke intended for her girlfriend. As if on cue, the blonde growled and sent a glare at her. "Joking."

"Che, whatever..." came the angered remark. Evangeline scowled at Ako and asked, "Are we done here? I have other things to do."

"Actually, yes. We're about finished here. Just get changed and head out." Ako chimed. Everyone let out a sigh of happiness as they all began loosening up their costumes. "Oh and before you guys leave, next practise is in about... oh, 2 weeks form now."

Nodding in agreement, everyone headed towards the changing rooms and prepared to leave for the day.

* * *

Part 1, is just a way to show you the lyrics to the KonoSetsu song. xD So don't get your hopes up for this one. Oh and the contest for this chapter is still a go, so good luck finding!

* * *

Okay, so... don't get mad at us for the songs, these where specially hand picked by Yu-chan, who painstakingly half-assed translated them. So here they are the english translations. Please, if you wish to use these lyrics, ask permission and give credit to Yu-chan. She might say she didn't work hard, but translating a Japanese song to English is tough work! (Oh and she DOES google for lyrics... so be careful when you post these up.)

Once again, I remind you. Yuki has personally translated them, so please give her credit if you wish to use any of these for any reason okay? Though... she does not take owner ship of the romanji used... she was to lazy to post her own. XD

* * *

**Seinaru Sora no Shita de**

_By Konoka and Setsuna (Yu-chan forgot their voice actors ;D)_

**Sabishi yoru hitomi o tojite**

on a lonely night i close my eyes

**Ano koro no yume o miteta**

seeing a dream about that time

**Kiga tsukeba konna chikaku de**

when i noticed it, you were near by

**Itsudatte mamorareteta**

always protecting me

**Nee kyou wa mukashi mitainine**

hey today resembles those old days

**Namae de yonde hoshiiyo**

I want to call out that name

**Hora isshun de kono kokoro ga Toki ga toketeyuku**

see, for an instant my feelings melted in with time

**Tanoshigena hitomi no oku ga Mou nidoto kumoranu youni**

i hope those happy eyes won't go back to being cloudy

**Kore kara mo doko ni itatte Anata dake mitsuke dasuyo**

from now on, no matter where, i'll only look at you

**Neh umaku tsutaerarenakute Kanashiku sasete gomen neh**

hey, i can't say this very well, i'm sorry for making you sad

**Daisuki datte ima ogoe de Sakebitai kibun**

right now i feel i can shout i love you in my loudest voice

**Seinaru sora no shita de**

under the sacred sky

**Anata to futatabi de aeta**

we meet again

**Hodoketa akai ito wa Ima kizuna ni kawaru neh... Arigatou**

the loosened red string changed and is now a bond, thank you

**Kitto mata umarekawatte Watashitachi hikareau neh**

surely if we're reborn we'll be drawn back together

**Ma suguna hikari no saki de Nandodemo meguriaowou**

easily at this light's point, we'll meet many times

**Neh konna yasashii jikan ga Futari wo tsutsunde kureru**

such a gentle time wrapped and draws us in

**Tsunagaru tabi, kasanaru tabi, Yuuki ni naru kara**

the connection at the same time will become our courage

**Seinaru sora ne dakare Futari de aruite yukitai**

under the sacred sky, we walk together

**Hodoketa ito wa itsuka Tsuyoi kizuna ni kawatta... Shinjiteru**

the loosened string will change into a strong bond, trust me

**Seinaru sora no shita de**

under the sacred sky

**Anata to futatabi de aeta**

we meet again

**Hodoketa akai ito wa Ima kizuna ni karu nee... Arigatou**

the loosened red string cut right now is bond, thank you

**Seinaru sora ne dakare, Futari de aruite yukitai **

under the sacred sky, we walk together

**Hodoketa ito wa itsuka Tsuyoi kizuna ni kawatta... Arigatou**

the loosened string will change and always be a strong bond, thank you

**Seinaru sora no shita de**

**Seinaru sora no shita de**

* * *

**Million Love**

By Yuuna

**Hyakuman kai no oyasumi shitemo**

if so after a million good nights

**Hyakuman kai no ohayou shitemo**

if so after a million good mornings

**I say omoi tsutae kirenai**

I say feelings said can't be expressed

**Doushite doushite doushite kana**

why? why? why is it that i

Love You

**Konna ni chikaku ni, konna ni mainichi**

kind of near by, such is everyday

**Tonari ni iru noni, zenbu wakaranai**

although you live next door, i don't understand everything

**Kini naruiko wa dare yappari kikenai**

i guess i wont bother asking who is on your mind

**Tsukue ni shimatta setsunai kimochi**

curse the desk with my painful feelings

**Kimi to issho nara donna mainichi demo marude owaranai eiga nano**

but if im together with you, everyday is absolutely a never ending movie

**Kimi to iru dake de kinou no nayami mo doko ni wasurechau no**

where ever if there is only you, yesterday's worries can be forgotten

**kitto hyakuman kai no negai kasanete**

surely if a million piled up prayers

**Hyakuman sei no hoshi no naka de ne**

within a million holy stars

**Only one no kimi ni deaeta**

Only one meeting with you

**Unmei kanjiteru**

feeling destiny

**Hyakuman riki no yuuki dashite ne**

bringing courage out like a weapon a million times

**Hyakuman bai no ohayou shitai**

i want to say good morning a million times

**Hyakaman kai no doa wo tataku wa**

knocking on the door for the millionth time

**kizuite Kizuite Kizuite ne**

hey, notice, notice, notice

Love You

**Atashi no kokoro ni yasashii merodi**

my heart's gentle melody

**kurikaesareteru kouseisaretru**

composing, and repeating

**Tama ni wa komatta choppiru jerashii**, **furatto shiteiru koto mo aru keredo**

All though jealously balled in with problems doing a flat

**Atashi no haato ni oshietekureta no**

my heart has been taught

**motto taisetsuna toki no tsukaikata**

how to use more precious time

**Atashi mo agetai iroiro agetai**

i want to give all the kinds of things that i can give

**Hitobanjuu demo yume no tochuu demo**

but at night dreaming half way but

**kimi wa itsudatte atashi ni totte wa marude nani ka no hero nano**

your absolutely always for me, a some what kind of hero

**Kimi to iru dake de ashita no fuan mo doko ni nakushichauno?**

if only you,tomorrow's uneasiness will dissapear into no where

**kitto hyakuman kai no kiseki kasanate**

surely a million miricles piled up

**hyakuman nen no toki no naka de ne**

a moment within a million years

**Only one no kimi ni deaeta**

only one meeting with you

**Unmei kanjiteru**

feeling destiny

**Hyakuman doru no yakei yori mo ne**

more then a million dollar night sky

**Hyakuman doru no egao mitetai**

seeing a million dollar smile

**Hyakuman kai no oinorisuru wa**

praying for the millionth time

**Kanaete Kanaete Kanaete ne**

hey, make it so, make it so, make it so i

Love you

Hai Hai

Love you

Hai Hai

Be in Love

**kitto hyakuman kai no negai kasanete**

surely if a million prayers piled up

**Hyakuman sei no hoshi no naka de ne**

withing a million holy stars

**Only one no kimi ni deaeta**

only one meeting with you

**Unmei kanjiteru**

feeling destiny

**Hyakuman riki no yuuki dashite ne**

bringing courage out like a weapon a million times

**Hyakuman bai no ohayou shitai**

i want to say good mornings good morning a million times

**Hyakaman kai no doa wo tataku wa**

knocking on the door a millionth time

**Kizuite Kizuite Kizuite ne**

hey, notice, notice, notice i

Love You

* * *

**One Day**

_By The Loose Dogs_

**ima nara kitto **

right now i'm sure

**mayowazu kitto **

with out a doubt

**kimi ni tsutaerareru darou **

I should be able to tell you

**mune ni shimatte ienakatta I love you **

what I've kept in my heart, and couldn't tell you, I love you

**sore na no ni...**

but still

**ano hi kara zutto tonari ni zutto kimi no sugata wa miataranai**

from this day on, beside you always, but your image will be no where in sight

**sayonara ima demo aishiteru **

Good bye, but I still love you

**boku wa boku no michi kimi wa kimi no michi sorezore no ayumu michi o erande**

im on my own road, you're on your own road, we're each walking down these roads we chose

**yagate tokka de soshite itsuka tokka de mata meguriaeru hi o negatte **

before long, somewhere and some time, I'm hoping for the day we'll meet again

**kimi no sugata o ushirosugata o itsumademo boku wa mite ita **

your image,your shadow i will always imagine

**furikaetta kimi o kitto mabataki de minogashitan darou**

As you stare, for sure I don't want to blink even for a bit

**ano hi no boku wa mada kimi o tsunagi tomete okeru kotoba mitsukerare nakatta **

but for that day, I still haven't found the words that will tie you to me

**ima nara kitto**

right now I'm sure

**mayowazu kitto**

with out a doubt I'm sure

**kimi ni tsutaerareru darou **

I should be able to tell you

**mune ni shimatte ienakatta I love you **

what I've kept in my heart, and couldn't tell you, I love you

**sore na no ni... **

but still

**ano hi kara zutto tonari ni zutto kimi no sugata wa miataranai **

from this day on, near you always, but your image will be no where in sight

**sayonara ima demo aishiteru **

good by, even now i still love you

**toki wa nagarete mo tooku hanarete mo omoidasanai hi wa nakatta **

the moment we are apart, not a single day i will think about

**deatta hito wa kazoe kirenai demo kimi dake wa hanarenai**

not that i dislike people i've met, but you're the only one i don't want to be with out

**ano hi no boku wa mada tomoni futari de ayundeku michi o mitsukerare nakatta **

but for that day I still haven't and together we walk the road we cannot find

**ano hi no boku wa mada kimi o tsunagi tomete okeru kotoba mitsukerare nakatta**

and for that day, I still haven't found the words that will link you to me

**ima nara kitto **

right now im sure

**mayowazu kitto **

with out a doubt

**kimi ni tsutaerareru darou **

I should be able to tell you

**mune ni shimatte ienakatta I love you **

what I've kept in my heart, and couldn't tell you, I love you

**sore na no ni...**

even though

**ano hi kara zutto tonari ni zutto kimi no sugata wa miataranai **

from this day on near you all the time you will be no where in sight

**sayonara ima demo**

good bye, but right now

**kitto mayowanaide subete o tsutaerareru darou **

surely I should be able to tell you

**mune ni shimatte ienakatta I love you **

what I've kept to myself, and couldn't tell you, I love you

**sore na no ni... **

even though

**ano hi kara zutto tonari ni zutto kimi no sugata wa miataranai **

from this day on, near you always, but your image will be no where in sight

**sayonara ima demo aishiteru Oh sayonara ima demo aishiteru**

good bye, even now I still love you, oh good bye even now I still love you

* * *

**Candy Boy **

_By Meilin _

(xD we have the same name)

(Yes, my Fanfiction Candy Boy's Theme song, as well as a WINcest's first OP)

**watashi konomi no Candy Boy**

Candy Boy you're my type

**shijou saikou no deai kamo!**

this maybe the best pairing in the history of the world

**fuwafuwa tokimeku kokoro**

those soft fluttering feelings

**amai amai Sweets mitai**

it looks like so sweet, so sweet, sweets

**Special na ai kizukitai no You & I**

i want you and i to have a special love

**yume no naka de isasete Baby I need...**

let me be in your dreams, baby I need

**kimi dake ga Only one**

you're my only one

**watashi dake no Superstar**

my very own superstar

**afuredasu Real true heart**

my real true heart is overflowing

**Don't know why kono kimochi**

i dont know why I'm feeling this way

**aitakute Missin' U**

Missin' U, I want to see you

**doko e demo Take me there**

wherever you go take me there

**mayowazu Movin' on**

Captivated, movin' on

**ashita wa kitto You'll be mine**

tomorrow im sure you'll be mine

**kimi ni moratta Birthday Card**

the birthday card you revived

**mijikai kotoba mo ureshikute**

sorry for short words

**me to me ga aeba kurakura**

when our eyes meet, i feel dizzy

**So happy, So crazy mune ga itamu**

so happy, so crazy my heart is in so much pain

**sasayaka na ai**

its a simple love

**chikazukitai You & I**

i want to closer, you and i

**sunao ni tsutae takute Baby I need...**

I wanted to gently answer, baby I need

**furimuite Be my side**

look back, be by my side

**kizuiteru? Feel my sign**

Do you notice? feel my sign

**mitsumeteru dake ja No, no, no... todokanai**

Not just staring, no, no, no, I can't reach

**tokimeki wa Precious time**

once in a while it's precious time

**futari nara It's all right**

if it's us, it's all right

**kimi to iretara**

when im with you

**itsunomanika waraeru no**

since when you laugh

What do U think of me?

Can't stop lovin' U...

**kimi dake ga Only one**

you're my only one

**watashi dake no Superstar**

my very own superstar

**afuredasu Real true heart**

my real true heart is overflowing

**Don't know why kono kimochi**

dont know why im feeling this way

**aitakute Missin' U**

Missin'U, i want to see you

**doko e demo Take me there**

where you go take me there

**mayowazu Movin' on**

Captivated, movin' on

**ashita wa kitto You'll be...**

tomorrow i'm sure you'll be

I love you

**furimuite Be my side**

look back, be my side

**kizuiteru? Feel my sign**

do you notice? feel my sign

**mitsumeteru dake ja No, no, no... todokanai**

not just staring, no no no, i can't reach

**tokimeki wa Precious time**

once in a while precious time

**futari nara It's all right**

if it's us, it's all right

**kimi to iretara**

when im with you

**itsunomanika waraeru no**

since when you laugh

* * *

**Kimi Tasu Boku Equals Love?**

By Tegomass

**kimi no koto dou omou ka? tte sa**

What do I think of you, you ask

**"betsuni kirai ja nai" nante ittara**

Not that I hate you or anything

**moshikashite naiteru? ara**

Could you be crying? Oh my

**kawaii kamo shirenai**

Cute? I don't know maybe

**hashirisarou to shita te wo nigittara**

quickly grabbing your hand as you run away

**mune no oku no nanika kyuu ni sawagidashita**

suddenly feel something in the back of my heart

**ren'ai no kyoukasho ga are ba ii na**

wouldn't a text book on love be nice?

**wakaranai mondai ga arisugite**

there are some problems i don't understand

**ren'ai no sensei ga ire ba ii na**

wouldn't a teacher of love be nice?

**kimi tasu boku wa LOVE ni narimasu ka?**

Could you plus me equal love?

**suki na ko wa inai no ka? tte sa**

"is there a girl you like?" you ask

**"akarui ko ga ii na" nante ittara**

I'd say "cheerful girls are nice huh?"

**ippai no egao de**

with big smiles, oh my

**ara mabushii kamo shirenai**

Dazzling? Maybe I don't know.

**me wo tojiru tabi kimi ga ukande**

closing my eyes, you come to mind

**mune no oku de nanika motto sawagidashita**

something in the back of my heart is always in chaos

**ren'ai no kyoukasho ga are ba ii na**

wouldn't a text book on love be nice?

**hitoichibai donkan na boku dakara**

because i'm duller than most people

**ren'ai no sensei ga ire ba ii na**

wouldn't a teacher of love be nice?

**ichi tasu ichi wa LOVE ni naru kana**

does one plus one equal love?

**ren'ai no kyoukasho ga are ba ii na**

wouldn't a text book on love be nice?

**wakaranai mondai ga arisugite**

there are some problems I don't understand

**ren'ai no sensei ga ire ba ii na**

wouldn't a teacher of love be nice?

**kimi tasu boku wa LOVE ni naru kana**

does you plus me equal love?

**ren'ai no kyoukasho ga are ba ii na**

wouldn't a text book on love be nice?

**hitoichibai donkan na boku dakara**

because I'm a lot duller than most people

**ren'ai no sensei ga ire ba ii na**

wouldn't a teacher of love be nice?

**ichi tasu ichi wa LOVE ni naru kana**

does one plus one equal love?

**kimi tasu boku wa LOVE ni narimasu ka?**

Could you plus me equal love?

* * *

:) Hope you guys enjoyed the english translations to these wonderful songs. xD

* * *


	11. Losing My Mind

**The Price For Being**

**Losing My Mind**

By xYuki and Kimusume

When you lose something important, how will you cope with it?

First you go through 5 stages when you are in despair to gain a better understanding.

Some use self mutilation to cope with the pain during this stages.

Others repress it to remember the good times, and oddly enough gain a tumor in the end.

How I deal with loss, easy. Music.

* * *

**Stage 1**

What Else Can I Lose?

* * *

_I lose all control when I see you, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... kissing someone else. _

_I lose all power when you're by my side, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... telling me not to go. _

_I lose all will power when you are, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... I just can't bare to look away._

_I lose all selfishness when I see you, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... telling me what you really wish for in life._

_I lose myself when I see you, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... telling me to always be by your side._

_I lose all hope in humanity when you aren't, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... when you aren't by me._

_I lose all will to live when you are, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... with someone else._

_I lose all feeling when you aren't, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... looking at me, and me alone._

_I lose all, and more. My memories of you, laughing, smiling, talking, crying, singing, blushing, and... holding me close telling me you love me, is what I lose. _

_I do not lose anything else, because what else do I have to lose? I have no hope, will, or feeling... I'm dead inside, why I'm dead? Because I've lost my mind, heart, and soul. I've lost you._

* * *

"Setsuna-san, did you finish your homework?" I heard some girl whose name constantly escapes me. I turn to her slowly, my eye brow quirked, my face as emotionless as usual, my reply came swift and painless devoid of any feeling. I am still so numb.

"Yes."

She opens her mouth to reply, but I stand up pushing my chair back quietly and bow ushering my leave. I leave the classroom without another word and glace. What else was I supposed to say? "Do you want to study together?" Hah, no.

As I walk through the halls of the school, I feel many eyes stare at me. I know what they where thinking, I know it all to well. They're mocking me and my miserable life. Eventually my mind wanders away from those who stare at me and I continue to walk with out a destination in my numbing mind. As time passes by, my feet continue to press forward and move me in a constant momentum. My eyes drift over to the hanging clock and smile ruefully.

'_It's been, six months, six days, and six hours, since you said good bye.'_ I thought darkly. _'Oh well.'_

I continue to walk, nothing in mind aside from the body bags who walk pass me, I count them slowly pondering how I can kill them all. I've given up on the human race, having thrown away what ever was left of my own, I am nothing but a demon now. My wings are no longer that oh so perfect white...

"Oh, and then, and then he fell into the garbage!" I heard a painful voice exclaim gleefully. I felt my body tense, and my heartbeat quicken, but my face remained emotionless. Beautiful brown hair fluttered magically with every step you took, your smile ever unwavering, and your beauty... marred by the sins of your deceit. "Oh, hey... h-hi, Set-chan." you say awkwardly, the name you spewed awkward to the taste, but yet you force a smile on her face, and a simple wave. Gods know how much I hate you, and how angry I am towards you. My hatred towards you is enough to kill you without laying a finger on you... but I resist the alluring temptation to snuff out my torment. Why? I still love you.

I stop walking and look at you, my eyes holding no weakness, at least not the weakness you once caused to happen. It took me a moment to decide on what to say, but I went with the first thing that came to mind. "I know of no one by that name. You must have mistaken me for someone else." I said, my voice hollow, void of life, void of soul, void of your warmth. You look at me with a pain look, your face still smiling. "Good day." I mumble quickly.

That had been the longest I've spoken to someone in six months, six days, and six hours. Correction, six and a half hours.

I walk passed you with out even a bat of an eye. A hand juts out and firmly grasp my shoulder holding onto it tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. At least not anymore. In the corner of my eye, I spot red. Asuna.

"Let me go." I say calmly.

"Not until you apologize to, Konoka!" she shouted, grip getting tighter. I still couldn't feel it. I didn't say a word, nor did I move. "What's wrong with you? Konoka says hi, and you pretend like you don't know her! Setsuna, you're taking this a little to personally."

That did it. It was a personal matter, who does she think she is, speaking to me in such a manner. Asuna's glare continued as well as her mouth.

"You're being childish!" she screamed at me. That broke the camel's back, I was angry now. Turn my head ever so slightly, my eyes contorted into a death glare, the scowl on my face ever present.

"Taking it personally? I think you chose the wrong words. And why should I acknowledge her? I don't know her, and she doesn't know me." I snap back. The pain that she's caused me is much greater then you can ever understand, but yet... everyone is numb to my pain.

Asuna looked at me with wide eyes, finally letting go of me she balled her fist and aimed it at my face. Her fist met with my right cheek, and once again I felt nothing. I didn't even recoil from the hit, I just stood there and looked at her with my eye brow quirked in a taunting manner.

"Get out of my face. I don't know what's gotten into you, Setsuna... and honestly I don't like it." Asuna told me, her face written with fake worry. "Just get lost..."

"I hold no more ties to you people, so if you please, leave me alone from now on. Also you should know, Sakurazaki Setsuna is dead." I informed them with a malicious grin on my face. It hurt to move my face in such a way. It felt like it was stuck in that constant emotionless state. "I've killed her long, long ago... there isn't anyone here aside from me. Now, good day." I finish.

I lied when I said I killed myself. No, I would not commit such a sin as to take my own life. She did it. She killed me, she left me a hallow shell of what I was. And to this day, I find myself surprised at the knowledge I used to be able to smile freely.

After that, the day was a blur.

* * *

I gave up the sword long ago, and picked up something more relaxing seeing as how my debt is repaid to the Konoe family. I needed a new hobby, seeing as my old one... left me feeling cold. Guitar was a hobby that was quickly consuming me. It filled the void, and gave me back my soul. I played guitar, and I played it well. I can play riffs upon riffs for hours on end losing track of time constaly, but at first I didn't know what the difference was from an E and an e. But with practice and time, even a bird with broken and battered wings can learn to fly once again. I am no exception. My wings may be broken, but they can still take me away to never land, but a bird must come home eventually... I just wished I was an exception from this.

Finishing up my daily exercise, I placed my guitar on its respective stand beside my amp, and coiling its cable in a loose loop and laying it around said amp. Thinking it was all neat and tidy, I strutted over to my computer and, turned the monitor on and hit play on my media player. The music immediately filled my lonely living quarters, giving me something to listen to, that along with the constant beat of my blackened scarred heart.

I hated life to the utter most core, I have given up my life for someone who valued me as little as possible. I should have seen this coming, but I allowed my former human heart to fall. To fall in love, but not anymore. For I am a demon now, and demons feel nothing but loneliness, rage, despair, lust, and superiority. I am superior to the annoying mortals that walk this planet, with their fake kindness, annoying sense of superiority, and love. Hah, pathetic.

How I started to think this way, I do not know. It happened over night I guess, but my heart, my annoying human heart, wished for things to remain the same, so I stayed in this hell hole. I am a caged bird, unable to spread its wings and fly away. I am a caged bird who's wings have been broken by its master and left to die. I am... a caged bird. My life has no meaning with out the ability to fly. I am a caged bird... my life has no meaning without you.

* * *

This is just a small series that shall be featured here.

As promised for the update before this... lol, no one won. Though everyone got some right, the real money maker was the secret message in the title. Animal Charm Lust Aggressiveness Mating. Look at the first letter and it spells, A Clam. XD Oh and there was another one that said Bake. :3 So the secret message is A Clam Bake. The other secret messages, well...

The Candy Boy insert

Setsuna's cellphone

The other band members are famous for the Yuri pairings

Under The Sacred Sky was the only song in English

A Clam Bake

The Asuna x Chisame which will lead you to our next update

There you go folks. There be your secret messages. XD


	12. Stage 2: Anger

**The Price For Being**

**Losing My Mind**

By xYuki and Kimusume and Toumasan

As of today, Touma-san, shall be a new beta for moi, the wonderfully sadistic xYuki. ;) I would like you to all welcome him to my crew.

Touma: Hi? sighs I can't believe I'm being forced to write this. But…I got to read this before any of you! rubs in face Okay, I'm sorry…Well I hope you enjoyed Setsuna being emo as much as I did.

Yuki & Mei: We didn't force you. You agreed. And writing in the A/n is a must for all beta's workin for us. xD

* * *

**Stage 2**

The Pool Of Fate Brimming In Blood

It has been yet another month since our last disastrous interaction. Many things have changed since then. You and Asuna started to fall apart, no longer was she the best friend you can turn to when ever you needed someone. She was more interested in following her own love interest, so she left you behind with a kind word to two every now and then. I find myself laughing cynically at this, she was the one that supported you when you broke my heart, but now she leaves you alone most of the time. I spoke with her for a little bit and asked why she left you behind. Her answer, left me laughing for an eternity. I still laugh to this day.

"_She, well... she's become obsessed with him, paranoid he'd leave her. I couldn't take it anymore so I booked it." _she said with a small tremble in her voice. _"I wish, she never left you in the first place, she seemed happier... I'm sorry."_

Lately I've noticed that you've lost a little weight, and your eyes look tired all the time. You don't look so happy anymore, did your boyfriend leave you for another woman? Another man perhaps? You've stopped smiling when you speak of him to your friends. Well, that's okay. I don't care anymore, and neither does Asuna... at least just a little bit. That's right, we don't care anymore. More importantly, _I_ don't care anymore. I've some what moved on, but I can still say I love you, but my hatred... my hatred shall consume that soon enough.

* * *

"Sakurazaki, wake up. Hey, Bird Shit, I said wake up!" an haughty voice bellows. I lift my head up from my desk and open my eyes, I shut them quickly to avoid the light of the classroom. "About time you woke up. I finished my test, let's book it."

"What about, Hasegawa-san?" I mumbled tiredly. I place my head back on my desk and prayed that the lights would blow out when I reopen my eyes. A small hand bopped my head hard, causing me to kiss the table in a very unpleasant way. I shot up and glared at the small girl before me, an ever proud smirk on her face.

"You finally woke up? Good, let's go, Chisame's waiting outside the room." Evangeline grinned. I sighed and picked up my bag and followed behind the blonde with a nasty attitude.

My heightened hearing perk up as people began to whisper behind our backs. You frowned, your eyes half closed, half amused by their whispers. You snapped your fingers and I quickly reply with a feral growl to shut them up. You chuckled at me as you pat me on the back ushering me to move forward. I just wished I really could.

Evangeline and I walked side by side silently until a familiar redhead came into view. We waved a quick hello and continued on.

"You and Asuna going on another date today?" you ask her.

"Yea, I don't know why I agreed." Chisame huffed. "She's rude, annoying, brash, and just stupid..."

"But you like her?" I ask quietly. Chisame fidgeted under my gaze and gave an unsure shrug. "What ever."

"Shut up." she growled. I smirked and continued to walk with my... friends?

* * *

Lounging around in my room, I watched the clock tick by slowly. With a frown I turn to my side and allowed my hand to fall to the carpet. Sighing heavily, I tried to think of something to do, and when nothing came to mind I rolled off the couch and laid on the floor.

"Fuck..." I curse quietly.

Ever since our last encounter, I've begun to hang around Evangeline and Chisame. Not the best people to be around, but they're just like me. Broken. Birds trapped in a cage with broken and battered wings wishing to fly once more.

Evangeline, stuck as a 10 year old for the rest of eternity, trapped in the academy by her former love. She suffers like me. Trapped with no where to go, no where to turn, and no one to help. Maybe in some crazy alternate universe we could have been lovers, but that's there and this is here. She is my friend, and I refuse to fall in love with another friend... not anymore. No, but it is rather platonic.

Chisame, the cynical net idol with the hacking powers of a true genius. She is just like Evangeline and I. Trapped in a cage shut away from the light. Her wings broken and battered, her voice hoarse with the constant cries of freedom. My feelings towards her are platonic as well, but maybe a little less then Evangeline, plus she had Asuna now, even though she denies it... I can see it in her eyes, the same lost puppy look I had when I wasn't with you.

Can I love another? Maybe, I don't know. The demon heart that resides in me tells me that I can love again, but... but...

"Shit..." I growl angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with me!?" I scream as loud as I can. I brought the back of my hand over my eyes, hiding the tears that I fought back. "What's wrong with me?" I sobbed quietly. "What's wrong with me?" I ask myself again in a raspy whisper.

That was when I realized it. I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at myself. I was mad at myself to not seeing the signs that she wasn't happy. I was selfish for not noticing it, I was stupid to look passed it, and I was angry that I let it happen.

I stood up angrily, scratching my head, screaming in agony. No one can hear my screams, for no one lived near me. I was alone in a little corner of the school dorms, far away from everyone else. I was alone in pain, angry at myself... and no one was around to condole me.

Gripping myself tightly in a pseudo embrace, I cried out once more, this time my cry was more beastly, demonic per say. In a fit of rage I threw my fist at the wall, breaking through the dry wall I pulled my fist out and grimaced at the place that seeped through. My wall was busted and so was my hand.

"Crap..."

I had let my anger get the best of me for once, and look at where it landed me. Though oddly enough I felt better. The sight of my blood dripping onto the floor calmed me down, so I did it again, and again. Eventually my wall was broken and smeared with my blood, my hands and arms cut in different places, the blood flowed freely now.

Sighing in content, I sat down in the growing pool of my blood. I laugh sickeningly as dizziness took over my body slowly. I was losing blood fast, but what did it matter? I was angry. I was angry at the world. I was angry at the woman who broke my heart. I was angry at my self most of all for even breathing. I was also angry that the wall would need to be repaired sooner or later. I was angry that I've stained the carpets with blood. I was angry for the stupid thing I did in my fit of rage, but... I felt better.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, I felt a small smile creep onto my face. This smile was something I haven't felt in a while, her face flashed in my mind like a slow moving movie. She was twirling around with that bright smile she smiled for me, she called out my name and ran over to me. My small smile shrunk back as my bottom lip began to tremble. My eyebrows furrowed as the sweet memory turned sour. Her soft voice became cold and distant, her bright eyes not staring at me any longer. The hand on my cheek felt cold, empty, hallow... I felt no love in that touch any longer.

The floor beneath me was cold and damp. Lazily I begin to wonder how much of my blood I've lost already. The cuts where shallow, but they where many. Power in numbers, but what can my blood cells do about it? They where small, and these cuts where large, shallow but large...

"This is bullshit." I groan.

Standing up slowly, I wobble a bit from the dizziness. I began to regain my bearings, but that's when the pain struck, and I was angry again. The calmly effect of the blood seeping out had faded, and I was left in a destroyed home with blood smeared everywhere. I wanted to escape, I wanted to die... and I was angry that I couldn't die.

The music will not help me any longer, I was to far deep within my own hatred to be able to hear it.

I hate this...


	13. YUKI IS NOT AMUSED! :X

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki and Kimusume and Toumasan

;/ We weren't going to post this because of the racy material we've inserted, but fuck that, we're angry... why? You'll see.

BTW this chapter is really deep, feel free to ask any questions if you are confused.

* * *

**Omoi-Gakenai**

* * *

I lived life like it was a burden, an indelible sin, a trivial matter. Being the unwanted daughter of a demon and human, the outcast in my class... being by your side every second, but never truly by you at all. Just following you like a horribly disfigured shadow.

Your smiling face, your frowning face, your happy face, and your sad face. My presence can bring all of those to you, but I bring your sadness as well. I not only bring your sadness, I bring your heartache as well. Your heartache, your sadness, and the cross you must bear.

As your guardian I have sworn to protect you with my life. I have sworn to protect you from any harm that may be fall you, but yet I couldn't protect your heart. And when I tried, I found myself open wide for assault, unprepared for what was to come even though I have planned so thoroughly. I felt naked in your presence every moment your eyes laid upon me. The smile I've fought so hard to put away came back the moment I held you in my arms once more. I may have protected your body and your heart... but I failed to protect my own, which will cause my downfall in the end.

The time that has perspired between us has given me a whole new out look on life. The wings which I shamed myself for, became something that brought a smile to your face instantly and your touch to my body. The strength I gained over my years of hard training, became something that tethered me to you eternally. My hands which became rough and course over the countless days I spent wielding my sword, still feel so soft against yours. My stupidity from being away from civilization and all of its technological advances, brings laughter to you as you fruitlessly explain to me what a cell phone and blue tooth was.

My life has changed so much because of you. I was once so alone, with only you warming me inside, but now... because of you I have so many around me. Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, Chamo-san, Evangeline-san, Mana... but these people... I don't know how to describe it, but with them around me I can feel myself get stronger by the second, not only physically but mentally. I can go to the Moon and back because of them, I can go to the end of the universe, circle it three times and back because of you.

This heart of mine, so frail and stupid, I can go on living with just the thought of protecting your smile. My eyes are set towards my goal, and that goal is to see you safe and smiling. Lord knows how I love you so, but yet I cannot relish the feeling of euphoria that love can bring. My love for you shall never leave my lips, I will forever stay watching you from afar, and watch as someone... else takes... the maiden I... _love_.

"_Aishiteru."_

I cannot simply stand by and watch idly as someone tries to take you away from me. I have given my life to you, and for once in my life I ask for something back in return. I ask for your love and nothing more. Even if you lie about these words of love, right this moment I could die happy. Just hearing you say you love me as well is enough... but still.

Reaching out I grab hold of your hand making you turn around and face me with a smile. I want you to always look at me with those bright shining eyes, I don't want you look at anyone else with that same stare. Look at me always, for I have always been looking at you. Selfishly I wrap my arms around you, concealing your beauty from the rest of the world. This gem that I hold in my arms so lovingly is my one and only treasure. My princess in my tragic rendition of Beauty and The Beast. It is just a shame that there is no magical rose that withers away at my life, and a spell breaking kiss that will turn me from the hideous beast before you and into a dashing prince. I cannot be your Prince Charming, for I am the beast your prince will slay.

Eventually you will leave me, move on and be happy. You will marry the love of your life, have a honeymoon to remember, and buy a house with a white picket fence and an over fertilized garden. You will have kids that share your beautiful features as well as his. And while you live your fairy tale life, I will rot away in the abysmal chamber I have created. I will live locked up in shackles, sealed away from the rest of the world. The hellish prison I will reside in will be dark, damp, and lonely. These shackles that will bind me, will keep the holder of your heart alive. Protecting him from the feeling of my cold heartless steel against his pompous neck, slicing it slowly as he stares into my eyes void of forgiveness and mercy. The darkness will blind me from the rest of the world, with only your face in my mind. The light in my world completely vanished, gone like the wind with a gold band on her ring finger... the recesses of my mind as I live the rest of my agonizing life alone.

Positively you reach out and kiss me with that same shining smile you always bear. You have been nailed to a cross, and forced to suffer under the scorching sun. The Konoe heir must marry a man, not necessarily a young man, but a man at that. The Konoe heir must not fall in love with her guardian. The Konoe heir... may do **anything** but be seen kissing her guardian in such a manner. And even though you know this, you still defy the laws that have been pushed onto you by your elders.

No matter how I look at it, I am the cross you bear. My touches on your bare skin, the nail on your right hand. My kisses, the nail through your left. My words of love, the nail through your feet weighing you down. And my love... my undying, unacceptable, despicable love... your crown of thorns. My lady, my Queen, my Love, you have always been a, no _the _God to me. You have taken my sins and forgiven them, you showed me mercy... you loved me no matter what.

This is wrong... all wrong. I'm the one who has to protect you, and yet... you're the one who's protecting me. You stand in front of their words and take it all in, you smile at me and hide the hurt behind your eyes, we some how switched roles over our short lives.

"_Set-chan!"_

I heard your voice out of no where. It wasn't that happy voice I'm so used to hearing, it was a shrill panicked voice that racked my brain. Why where you screaming so my love? Why was your face contorted in a way that your bright shining eyes screamed louder than your voice? Why were your beautiful eyes crying? Why...?

You tried to run over to me but Nodoka held you back. Why would she hold you back? What's happening? Your cries became more frequent as you fought back Nodoka's arms and frantic pleas. I reached a hand out to you... and then my eyes opened fully.

"Set-chan!" you screamed, pushing Nodoka aside and ran towards me. I felt my legs lurch forward moving slowly towards you, each step excruciating. The hand I had extended to you was covered in blood. Was it my blood or someone else's? "Set-chan!" your voice snapped me out once more, your arms thrown around my neck tightly as you kissed me forcibly.

Detaching yourself from me I look at you, my eyes some what hazy but I quickly take notice of the red smears on your porcelain face. That blood was not there before, I gently graze your cheek with my thumb, and again the blood... was I? No, can't be... this blood isn't mine. I haven't been hit... this blood..._ cough_.

Bringing my hand to my mouth feeling a warm liquid rushing through my fingers. The blood on my arm, the blood smeared on your face... it's mine isn't it? Am I on a battle field? No it can't be... but still, if this blood is mine then why don't I feel any pain?

_Cough_

Once again I cough up blood, this time more than the last. I've stained your white outfit with a deep red. There's no doubt about it, this is a battle field... and I'm losing. In the corner of my eye I catch a bit of red, and a large blade; Asuna. The red haired girl who I called my friend, no best friend, had tears marring her face. She had blood all over her, but none of it was hers... so why the tears?

"S-Setsuna..." she stuttered. "Hurry back to the camp, you're hurt... let Konoka heal you..." I looked at her oddly. Am I really injured? And if so why wasn't I feeling any pain... _tch_.

The pain that I questioned attacked me all of the sudden. My arm slunk around my lady's shoulders, dragging her down with me as my legs gave way. Sword who's handle I've held for so many years, fallen on the ground defeated. I felt a searing white pain spreading from my abdomen, daring I placed my free hand on the source of my agony. Blood, blood was all I saw when I pulled my hand back. I was hurt, and I was hurt badly.

Did I just see my life pass by? Were my thoughts clouding me from battle? I've become weak; I can no longer protect you... I have been shamed.

"Set-chan! Don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes!" you pleaded out me, but my eyes felt so heavy it was hard to keep them open.

_No_

No, I don't want to die here... no, I want to live, I want to continue loving you... but it's getting so hard to keep my body going. My breath feels short; the only heat I can feel is your arms around me... I'm really dying aren't I?

This battle when did it start? How could I have blanked out like this? I should have been focused, but my thoughts... why is it that I can't recall anything? Why am I asking so many questions?

My mind begins to phase in and out every now and then causing my thoughts to become choppy and disjointed. I couldn't think straight anymore, the pain I feel and your warmth are all I know at this moment.

"I-I'm... when?" I muttered quietly, a metallic taste lingering on my tongue. "E-Everything... feels a little fuzzy... I don't... remember anything... was I fighting or was... I just standing there?" I felt a small bubbling in my mouth, that metallic taste revives once again. "I... couldn't feel anything..."

"S-Set-chan, y-your delirious... everything will be fine, right?" you whimpered as you held me tighter. I was losing it wasn't I? I was going to die, and all I did was stand there thinking... reflecting.

A smile ghost of a smile on my face, I felt a sense of enlightenment. If I die here and now, the cross you bear would be gone... and you could move on. Yes, if I die now you would be free.

You read my mind when you said, "Set-chan if you think I'll be better off with out you, please don't... I... I need you by me." Looking at you painfully as you shed tears for my sake, I was torn. I wanted you to be free, but yet you tell me these things that make me want to cage you and hide you away from the rest of the world. My treasure, my song bird, my light.

"Setsuna..." I heard Asuna whisper behind me. Her sword plunged into the ground and picked mine up. She held it tightly smiled at me saying, "Hey, this fight isn't over by a long shot... we still need you..._don't go_." I couldn't hear the last part, it was to quiet for me to hear.

I smile at Asuna softly, my eyes widening as I yet again throw blood up. This was it... I was dying, but that's okay, I can live with this. I give my princess one last smile and whispered my final _"I love you"_.

I can live with this...

* * *

Mei : Okay guys... Yuki is really angry... so prepare for a lot of swears, and mean things. ;/ Someone went to far this time.

Yuki : No shit I'm angry.

"_No offense or anything but, this story is beyond creepy! It was good and well written but, seeing Setsuna as an emo is just cruel, weird, creepy, scary and heart clenching. What ever happened to the nice humorous stories you two used to write? Cause now this is just scary and weird to see two great writers writing about creepy and heartless stories. It just breaks my heart."_ - Natasia Tokado

Yuki : No offense? WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Beyond creepy? AHAH DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH MY ASS OFF! And yes, I know it was AWESOME and WELL WRITTEN, because I fucking wrote it okay!

Touma : I loved emo Setsuna! Ken Akamatsu is like begging someone to make Setsuna emo.

Mei : Thank you, Touma. I know I haven't spoken to you personally, but Yuki has probably told you why. ;/

Yuki : FUCK! Don't you think I wanted Setsuna's character to feel like shit? This is an angst story okay. These are supposed to get you to laugh at their misery, or feel like shit because you feel empathy. Get that through your skull. Oh and please, don't think you know how I write.

Mei : And just for the record... I don't write anything. All of this belongs to Yuki. I'm pretty sure we've told you that in the several PM's you've sent to us, flooding my email. Seriously, just because I post them, doesn't make them mine. I give her the credit, and every one knows that. Oh and, yes, I still remember how many e-mails you've sent to my e-mail. Thank you for that. -.-;

Yuki : Break your heart? AHHA, screw that. My readers LOVE my angst. You can ask any one of them. They LOVE it. You might be the only one who doesn't.

Touma: Your welcome, Mei. And I like the excuse you used. XD Anyways, I know I LOVE it! Look at this work! It's so good! I believe that EVERY Yuki supporter loves this! And if you don't _please_ go see a doctor. I want to say thank you to **xYuki Marry Me** for first of all welcoming me and second of all (the most important thing) defending Yuki. I award you with the _"best comforting review award"_.

Yuki & Mei : Lol, really thank you **xYuki Marry Me**, it's reviewers like you, that make me remember why I don't quit. XD But next time, choose a diff anon name, aight?

Yuki : P.S - Next time you criticize my work, Natasia, you should look at your own. Some one needs to set you straight, and I'll do it. I don't care if I get flamed, but what you write, is an insult to us writers who put ACTUAL effort into our stories.

Several things wrong with your writing or w/e you call it, 1. You try to use Japanese that is constantly wrong. 2. You think up crap story plots, or just too damn cliché. 3. You don't know how to format a proper story. You lack body, and your paragraphs are more like smores on how you crunch them up. 4. Your annoying self inserts bring tears to reader's eyes, the people who want to read a goody story but stumble upon yours.

Seriously... please, please... -.-; seriously please, stop trying to tell what I'm supposed to write. I'm cynical, sadistic, and just down right mean. I write funny shit sure, but I write angst shit cause it's just so fucking awesome. Oh and just to you and anyone else that hates my angst stories, you probably haven't read my reviews, people love my angst... oh and one last thing, don't you EVER try to flame me with out considering your own skills next time.

-Takes a deep breath-

I'm not trying to be mean, I'm being brutally honest and this is something that no one has dared to say to you. So please, I don't want to do something like this again, but you really need to be set straight. ;/

Natasia, I am also very flattered that you think of me as one of your favorite authors, but today you just crossed the line. I've put up with it because I don't want a conflict, but in all honesty, when ever you review, you make it sound like you can do so much better. That and you really don't give mei the credit she deserves for what she's written up. So I dare you to try and do better...

Mei : See? This is what happens when you talk smack about how Yuki writes. It's just not smart people...

Touma: Note to self…do not get on Yuki's bad side. 2nd note to self do not get on Mei's bad side. (I know what you did to your glass of water.)

Mei : Crap... Yuki, you told him? DX

Yuki : Well, ya, duh. Anyways, Natasia, if you're reading this, no offense okay? -.- And seriously... I know there are people who support this idea, and flamers, well... I can really careless.


	14. The Not So First Kiss We Share

**The Price For Being**

By xYuki and Kimusume and Toumasan

Yuki : Aha, thank you for those kind reviews. Whether it was mature or not, I was pissed off at a very bad time in my life. As for blowing it out of proportion, yes, I did intend to do that. But I have put up with her annoying me for to long, and it just kind of blew up. As for unbecoming, don't make me laugh. I've had to up put with her talking to me about some really uncomfortable things, as well as asking me certain questions. What ever shit she's going through, I've gone through worse. So don't give me that bull shit.

And as for you Ritsuki Nii, I'm glad you reviewed, I'm know it was mean, but I'm just like that. I tried to help her once, but that didn't go out well. What I said was blunt criticism, something that she hasn't been told. As for the reason why I chose to do things this way, easy, it was the only way I was taught how to tell people things to improve on. My teachers have yelled at me, screaming what I should fix in front of classmates, my mother's literally beaten that idea in my head with either a hanger or a belt. My aunt is strict about the way she wants me to grow up just so I can get my inheritance, and well a bunch of other shit. You can't blame me for how I was raised.

Really still young? She spammed the fact she was 13 in every single PM, how old you are doesn't mean squat in the real world. Teens her age are already drafted into the Yakuza, teenage mothers, druggies, and even worse, dead. And how the hell it could it have been because of me? You say she hasn't eaten for the past few days, look buddy, I posted this yesterday, and pinning the blame on someone you haven't personally met, that's stupid. It was her decision to read the friggen short, not mine. Oh and don't start berating me about depression okay. I've said multiple times that I've based my writing off of my own past experiences. At her age, which really isn't that young, I almost killed myself 5 times, 2 from over dose, 3 from cutting vertically. As for backing off, I haven't done anything. What I said expressed how angry I was, if you don't have anything nice to say keep your mouth shut, or else something else will shut it for you. Which I gladly did.

And for you Rebanex, I just kind of ignored your review. Lol. I have my reasons for what I did, and hey it worked out for the best. ;3 Also it was obviously clear that we were over exaggerating, cause honestly I'm not even a fan of myself. Lol, there's still so much I can improve on, out of all of you who hate my guts because of what I said, well your hate is nothing compared to how much I hate myself. ;x But what Natasia said just really pissed me off at a really, really, really, really bad time.

Mei: Eh, in my opinion, Yuki handled her anger very well. I've read that over and over again, she starts out really angry, but just turns upside down and becomes a critic.

"_Next time you criticize my work, Natasia, you should look at your own."_ - xYuki

To me, that sounds like someone who's been offended by someone who's skills still lack. And actually... hehe, you guys really shouldn't blame xYuki, she stopped after she posted her opinion of Natasia's work. I'll say it once more, it was an opinion and it wasn't meant to be mean. But, after Yuki posted, Natasia sent me a PM, well xYuki to be precise, but it was my e-mail so I replied to. :X That's probably what fanned the flames more.

Yuki isn't bad you guys. She's had to deal with a lot in her short life, and writing is what really frees her from the prison she's living in, that and guitar but she can't even do that anymore. What else does she have? So she takes all reviewers very seriously so what? She uses those reviews as constructive criticism. If someone says it's good, she keeps on, if someone says it's bad, she goes on and fixes that mistake, but when someone says something like what Natasia had reviewed, well Yuki was offended badly.

Touma: I'm sorry if it hurt you but Yuki's right, criticism, constructive ones, help you improve. You're not supposed to quit…if everyone quit, this world wouldn't have actors/actresses, authors, doctors, lawyers, etc. You don't see lawyers saying 'Oh, I can't solve this case so I'll quit.' They work even harder to solve the case, don't they?

Yuki : And for those of you who think I'm a total asshole, I don't care. XD I voiced what I've wanted and she's accepted that.

As proof, I hope she doesn't mind me using the PM she sent me.

"Thanks for saying that and I know you guys are still really at me and I'm

sorry also. My cousin slapped some sense into me and again I'm sorry about

what happened but, after learning that I'm a disgrace at writing I'm just too

scared to write anymore. So once again I'm sorry and I hope Yuki continues her

great work.**"- Natasia**

I really started out mad, but I used that momentum to finally say what I really wanted, and it was this... though... I was the one that apologize. XD Anyways, this is what I sent to her as a reply. -.- Let's hope this clears up the fact that I'm not an asshole.

"Hey look, Natasia, its Yuki. I know I kind of blew things out of proportion, but you really needed someone to set you straight okay. I've skimmed your stories every time you post them, I've read your reviews, and well... you really should allow anonymous reviews. They are the people who go around and actually give the right advice. I've tried to do that multiple times to avoid what I did last night. Which I remind you, am still very sorry about. What I said at the start was because I was angry at what you had written in your review, but you should also read what I said in the P.S section.

"Several things wrong with your writing or w/e you call it, 1. You try to use Japanese that is constantly wrong. 2. You think up crap story plots, or just too damn cliché. 3. You don't know how to format a proper story. You lack body, and your paragraphs are more like smores on how you crunch them up. 4. Your annoying self inserts bring tears to reader's eyes, the people who want to read a goody story but stumble upon yours."

This is the kind of thing you NEED to be a successful writer.

1. You should do your research a little more before posting.

2. I admit, your story plots aren't THAT bad, just a little cliché, lol.

3. Now this is a real biggy. Compare your paragraphs to other writers who take this with a passion. Every time someone else speaks it is a whole new paragraph, don't push them in together. It makes it very confusing to read as well as improper formation.

4. Okay, this one... is really what takes the cake in why you don't get many reviews. People don't like blatant self inserts. It's very, very, annoying. It's okay to put in an OC, I've done that in almost every story I have written, but self inserts are something, only... certain writers can pull off.

There, that was my CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm being brutally honest and this is something that no one has dared to say to you. So please, I don't want to do something like this again, but you really need to be set straight. ;/"

I really meant it when I wrote that. I was hoping you'd be mature enough to see that I wasn't trying to be mean, but I was trying to save you some embarrassment. I really try to avoid doing something like what I did... but you got me really angry, and I had quite of an opinion I kept bottled up, and as you saw I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Natasia, I am also very flattered that you think of me as one of your favorite authors, but today you just crossed the line. I've put up with it because I don't want a conflict, but in all honesty, when ever you review, you make it sound like you can do so much better. That and you really don't give Mei the credit she deserves for what she's written up. So I dare you to try and do better..."

This was a challenge to you. I didn't want you to quit, I wanted you to do better. You have SO much potential, but you're squandering it away. You have wonderful punctuation, and awesome grammar usage, but... you waste that talent on the crap you write. LOL I am really glad you look up to me as a writer, but I'm also human, I see so many faults in my writing it isn't even funny. What I do to hide that fact, I create various stories with varying styles. That's what I do best. I don't specialize in any certain genre; I try my best to write what ever comes to mind to make people avoid my mistakes. Trust me, there are a lot.

Now having said that, I want you to know something else. DO NOT LIMIT YOURSELF BECAUSE OF YOUR AGE. 13 isn't that young really. That's the age you stop being a kid, and become a teenager. You aren't a kid anymore Natasia, you're an adolescent teenager. No matter how much you don't want that, you are what you are, and you should really grow up. Slinging how old you are where ever you go is extremely immature. If you really want to prove yourself as someone to count on, break the one thing holding you back, and move forward. Learn how to fix what you do wrong, learn how to make people look past how old you are and see you as an equal.

You know at your age in my 8th grade of school, I was reading university grade books with crazy speed, but at the same time I was teaching myself how to grasp how to write a story because I wanted to be author.You see, like you, I had a LOT to improve on. I wrote really bad stories with extremely short words per chapter even though my ideas were fresh and unused, my punctuation was crap (that was something you had on me), but one thing I really had on you at that age when it came to and fanfiction in all, I accepted all the criticism with stride. Trust me; I've gotten much worse than what I gave you. I am but one author, who expressed their opinion, but at your age, I have had many people tell me what I did wrong, but I didn't cry. I took what they said and accepted it with pride. People saw the talent I had, and they wanted me to fix my mistakes and well, look where I am now. I'm one of the highest reviewed writers in the Negima section. Lol

If you actually finished reading this, you are but a step closer to making me see you as my equal. If you want me to respect you, and stop treating you like a kid, and let's keep in mind I'm only 17, I'm not that much older then you... Natasia what I'm saying is, I want you to improve, don't quit and don't run away from reality. Someone needed to tell you an honest opinion like they did me, and I know I did it in the wrong way I admit that, but... you really need to fix that which I pointed out. There are soo many things on the internet to help you fix you're writing, utilize those tools. And since I'm not as mean as you probably think I am, hm, I'll let you in on a secret. I'm studying to be a teacher, Natasia. I know what I'm saying, I've observed my teachers and how they deal with things, though... you can disregard how angry I was at first, I do honestly want to help you. And because of that, I'm offering to be your senpai. Whether you accept my offer or not is your choice, but really take my P.S message to heart, there are many authors out there who have wanted to say the same thing but didn't want to hurt your feelings. My new beta, Toumasan is one of them. :B

But once again, it is your choice to either accept my offer and take my advice to heart, or quit and run away from what people have to say. Oh and sorry for making you read so much. You should get used to writing like this. XD"

Mei : So there you have it everyone. Yuki's not an asshole, just someone who wanted to help but did it in the wrong way. Now to stop talking about the drama, and read the story. Yes, there was an actually story with this chapter update. :B

P.S. - This is in the Makoto series, XD I kind of miss this one so I revived it.

* * *

**Boku wa Tada Kimi wo Aishiteru Dake**

_The Not So First Kiss We Share  
_

* * *

_I kissed you with all my might, and grinded my body against you to bring myself closer to you. You moaned quietly as we kissed, our hands becoming bolder. We wanted more, but what we where doing was wrong..._

Groaning I scratched my head furiously. I busied myself with my studies, I wanted to remove the thoughts I concealed in my head, the sound of your voice, and the sensation of your touch. I wanted to forget it all, but... I wanted more. Sighing I threw my pencil at the wall only to have it bounce back and hit me with the eraser end.

"Owie!" I exclaimed before falling off of my chair. I recovered from the blow of the pencil but I remained on the floor. Hitting my head on the carpet made all of my thoughts come rushing back. I heard soft foot steps and the creaking of the door. Tilting my head back, I saw familiar baggy blue jeans and a rather expensive looking watch, as well as white Nike sneakers. "Ah, Mako-nee-chan."

"Why are you on the floor?" my sister asked me with genuine curiosity. She walked closer to me and squat down just before me and stared at m in the eyes. I smile at her and pushed myself up. My frowned at me and scratched her short chocolate brown hair, ever careful of the cyan blue clips in her hair.

I chuckled at my handsome sister and looked at the clothes she wore. Her hair was left the way it always is, parted at the middle with stray locks here and there. Today she wore colored contacts to hide her mismatched eyes. She wore a tight fitting tank top with showed her average bust quite well, and her well toned body. She also wore the usual baggy pants she loves to wear, as well as the child labor made shoes.

My sister grinned at me and patted me on the head. "You've got the look of someone in love. Spill." she said with a dazzling grin. Oh how I hate that about her. She was always so perceptive just like mother, why couldn't she be like dad and be as dense as a log. Shaking my head in retaliation, I caused the dazzling grin on my sister's face to turn upside down. "Spill it brat! Or does Hatsuki have you by the tongue?" she grinned before putting me in a playful headlock. "Seriously, don't make me get, Hatsuki." I quickly stopped fighting as the grin on my sister's face widened. She knew the whole time... that sneaky snake...

"Mako-nee-chan..." I sniffled quietly, almost pitifully.

"Come here..." my sister said with her arms wide open. I threw myself at her and cried, I cried as loud and as much as I could. "Don't think we haven't noticed, Hatsumi. Actually the scary thing is Dad figured it out first." Looking up at my sister I shot her a disbelieving look. "No joke... Dad seriously just brought it up out of no where during movie night." she said trying to cheer me up.

"Okay, that is scary. Normally he's the last one to figure things out." I grumbled with a blush.

"Hatsumi, as your super cool big sister, I gotta say something."

"What's that?" I asked with hope in my eyes that my super cool big sister would give me some rockin' advice... but what I got-

"Sorry! I have a date today, so I have to bail on ya' just this once." Mako-nee-chan said with a goofy grin. My smile deflated and re-inflated soon after with a mirthful laugh. "So, buck up champ. Talk to mom and dad, they'll listen to ya'." Mako-nee-chan looked at her watch and squeaked. "Crap, I'm going to be late. Sorry, but I really gotta go okay, Kiddo?"

"I understand, I have like how many more siblings to ask about this?" I chuckled. "Go, have fun, oh and say hi to Eva-onee-chan for me. Honestly you 20 year olds..." I grumble with a heavy sigh.

"Who said I was going to go see that loli?" Mako-onee-chan asked me with a suspicious frown. "Anyways, I'll see ya later, Himeko's probably going crazy right now."

I smiled at my older sister again and pointed at the door. She stood up and walked out with a peace sign. Lonely, I sat on the carpet sighing deeply as I watched my sister make a mad dash for the front door. My sister was such a goof...

"Hatsuki-onee-chan..." I mumble sweetly.

"You called?" I heard a hauntingly velvet voice ask me. My head shot up only to meet the dark brown eyes my older sister... who am I kidding? They're all my older sisters... sucks being the youngest, even if it is only by a minute.

We stared at each other, the silence pregnant with a child called awkwardness. My mouth went dry as I scanned your beautiful form before me. Your pitch black hair, that resembled that of a crow's feathers. Bitch black, deep, endless... just like our father's. Everything about my twin sister was beautiful like a bird in flight. She always had her hair in a loose braid that was slung over her left shoulder. She always looked so mature when she had her like that, so motherly... unlike our mother who still reminds me of a cheerful college student, that and she still looks like one. Really when she starts acting up, I wish I didn't resemble her. Oh how I wished to resemble my calm, cool, collected, and easily flustered father.

"Ah-aha, hi, Onee-chan." I stutter with a heavy blush.

I quickly look at my sister once again, her warm chocolate brown eyes that resembled our mother, but sharp and mature like our father's. She had a warm smile on her stunningly beautiful face. Why did she look at me like that? It hurts, it hurts so much...

"Do you have archery class today, Onee-chan?" I ask her. She nodded her response and fiddled with the long sleeves of her club uniform.

We look at each other and look away, and soon after silence stumbled into our conversation. It was always like this now. One minute I think we're going to have a long conversation, but then the next she'll courtly nod her head and walk away leaving me to my own devices. NO! No, not today, please... don't walk away form me... Onee-chan.

"Do you wish to watch, Hatsumi?" she asked me with genuine hope in her dark brown eyes. Breathing became almost impossible as she looked at me with those eyes. I felt an all to familiar twitch as I begin to smile. "I shall take that as a yes?" I nodded my head furiously and charged at my twin with all my might.

"Onee-chan!" I shouted gleefully. I have long since forgotten how sweet it felt hold my darling twin. I couldn't stop smiling as I breathed in her heavenly scent. I ruefully let her go only to throw my arms around her once again.

"Whoa, what's up with you today? You've never hugged me this much since-" a frown marred your beautiful face for an instant, but you quickly recovered. "Anyways, get dressed I shall wait for you down stairs."

"Okay, Onee-chan!" I say with a smile.

You took a step back and smiled at me before heading out the door. I was waving at you, but that wave stopped the moment you where out of sight. I dropped my hand slowly and looked down to hide my eyes. I quickly rushed to the door and slammed it shut, locking it as fast as I could. I sunk down to my knees and began to cry. Your words haunted me, you knew my secret, you found it disgusting... but I knew yours too... and you find it disgusting.

"I haven't hugged you that much since-since I realized... I-I'm a monster..." I sobbed quietly.

As I sulked in my room for who knows how long, I eventually stopped crying and just sat there. Onee-chan would have left for practice already, maybe she would have gotten the hint that I didn't want to go anymore...

* * *

**POV Change**

* * *

"Hatsuki?" I hear my Father say with a worried look. I turn to her with tears I try to fight back. My father walks towards me and wraps her strong arms around my shoulders, playing her chin on my head and began to stroke my hair. "What's wrong?"

"H-Ha-Hatsu-... Hatsumi, she... Otou-san!" I cried out. "Otou-san, I-I don't know if I can take this anymore!" I cried out even louder. I felt my father stiffen against me, I guess her ears couldn't take the shouting...

"Calm down, you know no matter what you chose, your father and I will always love you." my mother says as she comes into the hallway. Figures, Mother is never far away from Father.

I tilt my head to the left to catch a better look at my stunning mother, the dean of Mahora Gakuen. She had her arms crossed gently, her eyes still so youthful, actually everything about her is youthful. She's stayed her youthful look of 20 because of the one she's chosen to marry. Her long chocolate brown locks of hair cascaded down passed her waist and almost to her knees, her bangs parted to the right side with a few strands hanging down loosely. My mother was dazzling, and my father was handsome... how did such a perfect couple ever sire forth a daughter with such monstrous ambitions?

"I-I shouldn't have let her hug me, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed with a guilty residue in my mouth as I said those words. I was a monster born of a beautiful princess and her dashing knight. "I do not require forgiveness, Otou-san, Okaa-san..."

"Hatsuki, you know your father and I love you very much." my mother says warmly. I would have felt a whole lot better if she didn't say what she said next. "We actually bet that something like this would have happened eventually. I mean, look at how many kids we have. It was bound to happen!" my mother chirped happily.

"Um, what was bound to happen?" asked another voice. The voice was calm and sweet like honey, yet sultry like red velvet. It was Hatsumi.

"Nothing!" my mother and father say with a sickeningly sweet voice. I've always been startled at how in synch they are. They finish each other's sentences, read each other's mind, and other creepy things...

"Um, okay?" my little sister turned to me and smiled apologetically. Why were you smiling at me like so? What have you done wrong? "Ne, Onee-chan, sorry... but I don't feel too good, you go on ahead." she says with a small smile.

"I can't." I reply. She sends me a shocked expression and a worried one. I shoot her a smile of my own to calm her down. "I stayed here the whole time waiting for you... I... well..." I shifted nervously. "The club meeting has been over for about 1hour."

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry!" she exclaims with a guilty expression. I wave it off and walk passed our parents, not daring to look at them in the eyes. They must be ashamed of me...

After that rather awkward meeting, I rushed to a room, any room just so I could hide my shame. Eventually my quest to get a room was completed when I stumbled upon an empty room. I quickly dashed into the hollow room and slammed the door shut as I rushed to lock it. No one must see me cry, no one must see the impure thoughts that fester in my mind...

My heart hurts so much, the sound of your voice drove a near nail each word you spoke. This is wrong; this isn't what love is supposed to be like. Love is patient, love is kind, but I guess what I wasn't told was that love also meant that you slowly lose your mind. I was passed that stage of losing my mind, I was down right crazy.

I screamed as I punched the wall, and quickly sunk down to my knees banging my head against the white wall. _'I lied to her.'_ I thought. _'Today wasn't practice... it was a preliminary tournament.'_ I banged my head against the wall again. _'Damnit...'_

* * *

**POV Change**

* * *

I haven't seen Onee-chan for the rest of the day, and I was sad about that, I was lonely too. Sure things have been a little awkward, but I enjoyed stealing those tiny glances, briskly touching her, and listening to her soft voice. Everything about her drove my mind crazy, if she even dared to look at me I would shy away and smile to myself stupidly. If she touched me, it would feel scalding hot against my skin, but her touch will still cause goose bumps to appear on my skin. Her voice, she even dared utter my name or any other word, I would melt on the spot and feel faint. Everything about her causes my heart to race, from the way she flips her hair, balances a pencil on her upper lip, or the way she hums to herself happily. I guess this is what it means to be in love...?

No, this is wrong... I shouldn't be thinking like this. She's my sister of all people! I know Mother and Father are understanding, they probably saw this coming, but she's my sister. She shouldn't be the one to make me feel like I'm in heaven every second she's near me, and like hell when she's no where to be seen or heard. She's my sister and I love her, and she loves me... and I do know that she really _loves_ me. We have come to terms with our feelings for each other long ago even if we haven't spoken about it. We aren't _that _oblivious to these feelings of love-

... This is wrong.

Sighing, I rolled off of my bed and plummeted to the soft fuzzy carpet that covered my floor. I still remember when we where little, we would camp out on my floor because it was so comfortable. You always complained about the fact you had hardwood floors, where as I had the carpeted pink floors. I really wonder why... you're the girly one not me. I chuckled and pushed myself up.

"My room... is to damn pink." I mutter with a grin.

My eyes scanned my bed with it's abundance of plushies from different anime. The pink bed sheets and the white and pink colored comforter. There were two pillows on my queen sized bed, one white, one pink... Onee-chan always took the pink pillow when she slept over.

I softly brush the tips of my fingers on the soft pink carpet with a reminiscent smile. Even my walls that were heavily littered with anime posters were but a soft pink like cheery blossom petals fluttering in the wind.

Looking at y walls I began to think that... the only things in my room that aren't white or pink is my door, the doors to my walk in closet, my desk, the door to the bathroom in my room, my TV which was red not pink, my hamster (it's cage and fixtures was white and pink by the way), my clothes were one... everything in that walk in closet was either black, white, blue, red, and the occasional camouflage.

"It really... doesn't look like the room of the Basket Ball Team's all star." I mumbled with a quiet laugh. "But..." I pause and look at the single photograph on my desk and smiled. "It's what once brought you to my room at night..."

I was beginning to feel depressed again. It's been a good 4 months since we slept in the same room, or even had a civilized conversation. I missed your random touches, the kisses, and your warmth. Though what I missed most was being able to just see you as my sister... I don't think I ever saw you as my sister. You where a hero, a protector, a teacher, a lover?

Then it hit me, time was redoing itself. You where the spitting image of our gallant father, and I the image of our mother. Though somewhere in the gene pool our personalities switched. You were the one that was supposed to lead the basketball team; you are taller and more graceful than I. You were always so hyper active even though you worked hard to hide that fact, you can't sit still for to long so why did you join the archery club?

"_It forces me to clear my head, to focus."_

Ah, that's why... it let you run away form the ideas of being in love with me. Your sister... but, is it so wrong to be in love? Should it really matter?

"Bah, I need a drink!" I groan loudly.

* * *

**POV Change**

* * *

After I put myself back together, my some what shaken composure led me to the balcony of the room I hid in. I slowly opened the doors and took a tentative step outside. I took a deep breath and inhaled the clean air and smiled. I felt a little better now that I've cried. Taking a few more steps I place my forearms on the railings and looked down. I was surprised to see how high I was, I didn't think that I ran all the way up to the 4th floor of my parent's mansion.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said to no one in particular.

"Ya, I know..." I hear a voice sweet as honey, yet sultry as red velvet say. I whipped around and hugged the railings to keep myself in check. "Hey, Onee-chan..."

"H-Hey, Hatsumi... care to watch the scenery with me?" I asked with a blush. Maybe, just maybe, we can lie to ourselves and just... be sisters for this moment. Maybe, just maybe, we can forget the pangs in our hearts that cry out for each other... maybe?

"Romantic much, Onee-chan?" she joked with a crystalline clear laugh. Once again I blushed and patted the spot beside me.

Slowly but surely she made her way beside me, careful with the open bottle of root beer. I watched the fizzy beverage with an amused stare, a half grin on my face. You've always loved root beer ever since we where little. Actually I remembered this one time you asked Father how root beer was made, the ever bad joker she was said, "Well... root beer is made from bad little boys and girls who defied their parents." This of course made you cry and coincidentally made Father almost cry as well. Mother had heard the story and knew that Father was joking but... she hit her with the mallet still.

"I usually come here to think." you said with a lax tone of voice.

Laughing I dared to pat your head, you flinch visibly and I retract my hand. "I just... kind of stumbled here by accident." You laughed at me and placed your left hand on my arm. _'I stumbled here by accident because I was running away from you.'_ I smiled and turned to the sight of the sun setting above the tree tops. "This is a really pretty view..."

"Hey, Onee-chan..." you said, your voice quivering. I turn to you afraid of what you where going to say next. You turned to me and smiled brightly as you said, "You want some, Onee-chan? I knew root beer is your favorite." I was dumbfounded at your kind gesture. I wanted to accept it, but something held me back. "I don't have cooties if you're worried about that."

"I don't think my little sister could ever contract such a viral disease." I say before taking the bottle from you. I look at it and hesitate, my eyebrows furrow together as I contemplated what I had just done, but the look on your face was fearful, apprehensive, but wait... hopeful?

I took a quick swig of the root beer praying that it was over.

* * *

_Even if it was an indirect kiss... it was still a kiss, and even if it wasn't our first... it felt just like it. Every kiss we share... every touch we exchange... every glance... every thought..._

_We are sisters. We are blood bound. We were born from a half demon and a princess. We are monsters..._

_...but we are in love. We cannot deny that any longer._

* * *

Yuki : Go ahead, ask Natasia herself, she even backed me up in a review, everything I've said here is true. -.-; And those who think I should remove what I said can just stfu. I'm not removing that. I am not proud of how angry I was when I began, but it'll save me time from explaining things to her again. XD -.-; But seriously, I had good intentions just kind of let it go out of my control. ;/ My life is tough, cut me some slack.

Seriously go ask her, she's taken what I have said like an adult, and is currently trying to better herself by working hard and asking questions. (She said so herself. :B) We've actually gotten along much better since then. She's asking me questions, and I have no problem answering them. ;3

Mei : :X It was also partially my fault. So don't put all the blame on Yuki. Oh and Natasia's cuz, thanks for slappin' some sense into her. -.-; But you guys really shouldn't put the blame for something in r/l for someone online. That is immature. Lol.

Yuki : What's happened in the past is history. So let's move on.

P.s- As for why I got angered so easily, it's really out of my hands. Mei permanently moved to Korea. It was her father's choice, and she couldn't do anything about it even though she tried. So I just lost the best friend who stayed by my side through the good and bad.

For now we can still talk to each other, but it's getting really hard. She stays up late just to talk to me on the phone, and I the same. So we're really irritable right now because of the lack of sleep... but that all stops once school starts. We can't talk as much... I can't even see her... she's gone, and I have no one to hold me when my mother degrades me, or when my aunt tries to hammer her beliefs into my head. I also don't have anyone to really calm me down when it comes to my mental break downs, as well as those days that I really try to kill myself. -.-; So a little understanding for a while will be nice.

Mei's my world, and... I can't keep this up without her. ;/ I can't keep pretending to be happy with out her. We tried to keep this a secret; we even recruited Toumasan to help me out, to cheer me up. He has a general understanding of how I feel so that's why we've chosen him above anyone else who begged and pleaded to be my beta. He doesn't say he knows how I feel, but he understands and doesn't push it. He's a true blue fan of mine and I am thankful to have a fan like him... but I just can't be the same with out her. I need my Mei to put up a smile...


End file.
